Rings Of Conviction
by Lopithecus
Summary: "Do you want to kiss me?" Dean asks, suddenly turning serious. Castiel stares, contemplating this question. "Yes." No money, no decisions, no control, this is year 2897. Warning: Slash, M/m, language, smut, two major character deaths, mild obsession or at least an attempt to write it like that; Story cover by me
1. Prologue

**Prologue****:**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

**A/N: Dean will be a little out of character at first for story line purposes but eventually will become more in character. Castiel will also be a little out of character for the story to work. Just as an FYI, people with white rings are virgins, so Dean in this story is a virgin.**

**Warning: Slash, M/m (****underage romances with a thirty year old adult and a sixteen year old)****, language, smut, two major character deaths ****(expect a very sad ending)****, mild obsession (or at least an attempt to write it like that).**** A lot of the chapters are going to probably be very long.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters. They all belong to their rightful owner. The galaxy and planet name is from a free name generator. The only thing I own is the plot (unless there's a similar plot out there that I didn't know about and if so, then I'm truly sorry.)**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

In a not so perfect world, named Thareveth, there are rings. There is gold for marriage, silver for engaged, bronze for having a boyfriend or girlfriend, and white for single. You are required by law to obtain a white ring once you are born. If you are born in a hospital then they give you your white ring immediately, if you are born at home then your parents have ten days to go down to city hall and get a ring for you. You are not allowed to have it off and must wear it at all times while outside of your home. If you do not follow this rule then you can be fined up to $100,000 and if you don't pay this fine it is punishable by death from hanging. To replace, it costs $1,000.

The rings grow with you so you never have to buy a new one to fit you. The rings can also change color. If you cheat on your partner then it will change to a certain color depending on what you do. If you cheat by just kissing or making out then the ring will change to red, if you cheat by having intercourse then the ring will change to black. It's not just for the taken either, if you are single and you become involved with someone who is taken then your ring will change as well. If your ring changes to red then you are punished for life in prison, if your ring is black then it is punishable by death from hanging.

For this reason, exactly, you are only allowed to hang out with your grouping depending on your ring color, white rings with white rings, bronze rings with bronze rings, silver with silver, and finally gold with gold.

Earth has long been abandoned, the sun engulfing it in its fiery gas, in the year 2178. Scientists founded the galaxy Ironshadow and located a habitable planet that they had named Thareveth. They built a rocket type transportation machine and transported the billions of people from Earth to the "New Planet". The year is now 2897, seven hundred and nineteen years later after migrating to this planet.

The planet isn't the only thing that changed, however, the government also changed, hence the rings. The government controls everything including your life. They decide everything, from what gets built in your area, there are no more countries and instead little counties, to who you can hang out with. They control the stopping of the affairs you have with the rings as help, they even decide who you will marry.

The government decides how much things will cost and how much you get paid. They decide what job you have, whether you get fired, or if you remain unemployed. They are the higher up class, the rich, while the rest of the citizens are the lower class, the poor.

Citizens hardly ever have enough money to buy things. Citizens don't even have enough money to buy a car and won't be able to afford a ride on the train, it costing $355.00 one way, two way costing $710.00. Most people walk places and some think it's the government's way of maintaining obesity. Planes are even more expensive, being $745.00 one way, making two ways cost $2,980.00, and the average income of the poor class is $25.00 a week, that's an average $100.00 a month. It would take you a little over seven months to make enough money to travel by train to and from and around twenty nine months to travel to and from by plane. So as you can probably guess, you don't want to lose your ring and need it replaced because it'll take you an average ten months to get enough money. Most likely, however, in that time period, from when you lost the ring to ten months later, the government would have had you hung for not wearing your ring.


	2. Chapter 1: Rings Meet

**Chapter 1 – ****Rings Meet:**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

"The cost of fruit has gone up again." Dean hears his father's voice as he makes his way down the skinny hall, wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans and a black T-shirt. "It's now $3.00 a piece."

"What is the government thinking, that we can live off of the salary they choose for us?" Dean hears his mother's voice next.

Dean enters the kitchen where his mother and father are residing. "Sammy's sick, doesn't feel well enough to go to school."

His mother sighs. "That has gone up too." She says to John. "It used to be you only had to pay a $1.00 fine for being absent from school, it's now gone up to $2.50."

"Shit." John curses. "And we need groceries this week." He turns to his eldest son. "Dean you're going to have to make Sam go to school, we can't afford the fine."

Dean nods reluctantly and turns to leave when Mary's sweet voice stops him. "Well, wait, was your brother throwing up?" Dean shakes his head. "Okay then… your father's right. I'll fix Sam some soup so send him over."

Dean leaves the two adults alone in the small, blue walled, worn down kitchen. He enters his and his younger brother's shared bedroom. The walls are painted a light brown color with cracks in some places. The rug is a dingy, stained, dark brown rug that covers the whole floor.

Dean approaches Sam's fetal positioned body. "Sammy?" He talks gently. "Dad and Mom say you have to go to school." He hears a groan under the green comforter. "I'm sorry Sammy but the fine is just too much right now." He tugs on the comforter. "Come on Sam, up and at 'em. Mom's making you some soup."

Sam finally manages to sit up. "Okay Dean." He whines. Sam gets out of bed and instead of going straight to the kitchen he goes to the bathroom and starts the shower up.

Dean walks back into the kitchen where his father is still reading the paper. "Mom, can I go to the library after school?"

"With your brother being sick? Dean your father is going to work overtime today to get some extra money and I was thinking of doing the same." Mary tells him.

"But it's for school." If it was up to Dean he wouldn't even do the stupid book report and fail the course but the fine for failing a course has gone from $0.25 to $2.00 and they can't afford that.

He hears his mother sigh. "Okay, if your brother is feeling well enough bring him with you but if not I'll come home at my regular time."

"Thanks Mom." Dean kisses her cheek. "Come on Sammy, we're going to be late, the fine for that is $3.00 remember!" Dean calls down the hall and he hears the shower shut off. Not too soon after Sam comes walking into the kitchen and Marry gives him his soup.

They walk to school, Dean telling Sam his plan for after school and Sam says he would go with him and to call Mom and let her know that she can work overtime if she wants.

The school day goes by slow, his classes mostly consisting of bank management, ring lesson, survival lesson, proper English, government rules, more ring lesson, more government rules, lunch, gym to keep fit for walking from place to place, billing, math, housing, rings, government, more survival, and last, kind of punishment if rules are not followed for double the amount of time the other classes are for. By the end of the school day it is 7:00pm, thirteen hours at school and curfew for children under the age of thirteen is at 8:00pm, teens from thirteen to nineteen is 9:00pm, while for adults it's 10:00pm. So basically, you have hardly any time for yourself.

Even with Sam being sick, the both of them run to the library and manage to arrive at the huge brick building at 7:15. Dean and Sam immediately separate, agreeing to meet at the main entrance at 7:30, that way Dean can walk Sam home before his 8:00 curfew. Sometimes Dean whishes he didn't have to bring Sam along that way he could stay out until 9:00.

Dean goes into the section that he requires, rings 101. There is a man with hair that looks black, but if you look closely you can actually see that it's dark brown, standing in the alley, reading a book. Dean scans the many books but can't find the one he needs until he reaches the man. "Excuse me sir, I need the book you are standing in front of."

The man turns and looks at Dean. "Oh, I'm sorry." His voice is so deep that it causes Dean to shiver.

"No It's okay." Dean grabs his book but doesn't leave. He studies the guy in front of him, admiring his looks. The guy is slightly shorter than him but obviously older. He has these gorgeous blue eyes that you can never forget and this head full of messy hair. Dean swallows.

"Can I help you with anything else?" the man asks, jolting Dean out of his daydream.

"Um sorry." He'll never admit it but he blushes at being the sudden focal point. That's when Dean notices the ring. "You have a gold ring."

The man glances down at Dean's own left hand. "And yours is white."

"Well that sucks, I wanted to give you my name and maybe hangout later." Dean says then realizes how much that sounds like a pickup line. "Er… not to sound like I wanted to go on a date with you or anything but you looked kind of cool so I thought-"

"Castiel." The man interrupts Dean's rambling.

"What?" Dean asks confused.

The man repeats himself. "Castiel." He gives Dean a warm smile. "My name is Castiel Novak."

Dean at first doesn't know what to say but he soon regains his composure. "Um, Dean Winchester."

"How old are you?" Castiel asks.

"Sixteen." Dean answers.

"Oh." Castiel starts and looks slightly disappointed. "I'm thirty."

"Fourteen years apart." Dean observes sadly.

"Yep." Castiel says simply.

"The government married you already; of course, I guess that's not surprising." Dean points out.

Castiel flushes slightly. "Yeah they did."

"I heard that the government sometimes pairs you up with someone that you don't love." Dean says nervously.

"Do your parents love each other?" Castiel asks.

Dean stares at him, caught off guard with that question. "Well yeah but…" He trails off.

"So it is possible to fall in love with that person eventually." Castiel comments.

"I suppose." Dean agrees. "Not always though."

"Not always." Castiel agrees a little sad then returns to examining his book.

Dean inches closer. "Do you love your wife?"

Castiel chuckles. "That's a little personal to tell a kid I just met."

"I'm not a kid." Dean protests. "I'm taller than you."

He chuckles again. "I'm still older."

"But short." Dean teases. They both laugh as quietly as possible, considering where they are. "Anyways, sorry you're right. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay." Castiel says with a warm smile. Dean blushes.

"Dean." He turns around to see Sam coming up to them. "Its 7:45, we have to go." Sam eyes Castiel.

"Oh shit." Dean turns back to Castiel. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"I'm here every day." Castiel says in his deep, sexy voice.

"Okay." Dean smiles widely and shyly. "See you Cas."

Castiel raises his eyebrow at the shortened version of his name but doesn't say anything about it. "Bye Dean." His name rolling off Castiel's lips sound so… perfect.

Once both of them are walking down the street, Sam says out of the blue, "Dean that man was wearing a gold ring, what are you thinking talking to him?"

"Oh hush, Sammy. It's not like the government is going to find out about a measly peasant hanging out with another measly little peasant with a different ring color." Dean defends.

"You never know Dean. Just be careful please. How old is he anyways?" Sam pleads then asks.

"Thirty." Dean answers.

Sam's jaw drops and there is an accusing look on his face, other than known as bitch face number one. That's right, the number one bitch face of them all. "That's fourteen years Dean, not to mention he has a gold ring!"

"Yeah I know." Dean snaps back.

"Don't do something stupid Dean. I suggest you stay away from him because I can see when you are lusting after someone and that is definitely your lusting eyes." Sam states. "I don't want you getting yourself thrown in jail for life, or worse hanged."

"I wasn't going to do anything Sam, I'm not that stupid." He doesn't look his brother in the eyes but can see a sympathetic look on his face from the corner of his eyes.

"He's too old anyways Dean." Sam points out.

Dean sighs and the rest of the way home is spent in silence except for Sam's occasional cough and sniffle.

Once back at home Sam goes straight to bed. Dean, not feeling up to doing anything, also goes to bed too, thinking of dark brown hair and unbelievably beautiful blue eyes, and can only see that when he closes his eyes.

**A/N: From here on the chapters will be pretty long. I hope you like it so far. Please review if you can and thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Rings Seek

**Chapter 2 – Rings Seek:**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and if you like it. Thank you. Thank you Casismyfavorite, I always love your reviews, and thank you TasteOfVanilla for the review. :)**

**EDIT: I'm really sorry everyone, for some reason the site just wouldn't show the chapter.**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

Dean wakes up thinking about blue eyes and is giddy for school to end. In other words, he can't wait to go to the library and see Castiel. Dean rushes around in the morning trying to get ready as soon as possible, though, it won't make school end any faster.

"Come on Sammy, hurry!" Dean calls into the bathroom where Sam is currently taking a shower.

"Why are you in such a rush?" His mother asks as she walks by.

"No reason." Dean lies.

"Uh huh." Mary nods skeptically then walks away to finish getting ready for work.

Once Sam is done getting ready, Dean practically runs to the school. "Dean slow down, I'm sick remember!" Sam calls.

Dean slows down to a walk and wishes it was the end of the day already. Once at school his first class goes by slow until he gets to his ring lesson. He has been hearing a rumor that the government fired his ring teacher and hired a new one.

The new teacher isn't in the room yet so Dean goes and sits at his desk that is practically falling apart. The bell rings before the teacher is in the room. Two minutes after the bell the teacher finally walks in and Dean's jaw drops to the floor. "C-Cas?"

Not hearing his name being said, Castiel settles down and picks up the attendance list. He still hasn't seen Dean and starts calling everyone's name. Once he gets to Dean's name, he hesitates. "Um… Dean Winchester?" He finally looks up and makes eyes contact.

"Here." Dean says, blushing slightly.

Castiel clears his throat and turns back to the half chalkboard half white board, because the school couldn't afford to replace the whole black board with a white board. He writes on the chalk board portion, 'Mr. Novak'. "Um… my name is Mr. Novak. That's what you may call me, nothing else. I'll be your new ring teacher."

Silence…

"Nice to meet you Mr. Novak." Dean calls up to the front to break the ice for the poor guy.

Castiel blushes. "Thank you… Dean is it?"

Dean is honestly a little hurt by the notion that Castiel may not have remembered his name but then he remembers the hesitation when he called his name and decides that this is just a cover up. "Yes sir." Dean gives him a half smile.

"Right… well by the looks of it you all were on the ten laws of the rings. Who can name a few?" Castiel continues with the lesson.

The whole class goes by like that, Castiel up front switching back and forth from chalk to dry erase marker and Dean eyeing him as if he is a piece of pie that he can just eat in one bite. Once the bell rings to move on to your next lesson Dean stays behind and waits for everyone to leave before approaching Castiel.

"I have three classes with you." He says as seductively as possible without making him sound like a slut.

"Oh yeah? I saw that on my list." Castiel smiles at him.

"So I guess I won't need to go to the library after school every day to see you." Dean blushes.

"I guess not." Castiel agrees then raises his right eyebrow. "Don't you need to get to your next class?"

"Oh!" Dean exclaims. "Right, sorry, er… I mean… I'll see you next session." Dean bolts out of the room, face as red as a cherry pie.

As soon as it is time for his next ring lesson, Dean runs to the classroom to get there before anybody else decides to stop hanging out in the halls gossiping and finally get to class. He quickly slides into the classroom and looks around, rejoicing in the fact that no one is there yet. Dean walks up to Castiel's desk who hasn't heard him come in. "Hey Cas."

Castiel jumps in fright and turns his head to stare at Dean. "Dean, I think in school you should call me Mr. Novak."

Dean leans in close to his face, sure that 'Mr. Novak' would lean away, but he doesn't. "No one's here to hear me."

Castiel licks his slightly chapped lips. "Doesn't matter, I'm still your teacher."

They stare at each other for a long time, subconsciously knowing others will be filing in shortly. "I want to hang out with you later."

"What?" Castiel asks Dean in shock.

"Remember, I wanted to ask to hang out back at the library?" Dean jogs his memory. "Well, now I'm asking."

"Dean we can't, our rings are different colors and that's not even the half of it." Castiel starts. "Not only am I fourteen years your senior but I'm also your teacher now."

"I don't care about that and I can see that you don't care either." Dean says subjectively.

Castiel sighs. "Dean I don't think you understand."

Dean doesn't let him continue. "We'll hangout somewhere private if it makes you feel better. Please Cas?"

"Dean, no." Castiel stands up to get away from the close proximity.

"Please?" Dean begs. "I know you want to just as much as I do, I can see it in your eyes, so please? I'm begging here Cas, please hangout with me."

"Why Dean?" Castiel asks. "Why do you want to hang out with me?"

"Because I like how you are. You're an interesting guy and I want to get to know you better." Dean lowers his voice, noticing a few students walking into the classroom.

"How can you like an old man like me, especially one you just met yesterday?" Castiel asks.

Dean shrugs. "I don't know I just do." Dean flushes and avoids eye contact. "I'm not saying that I like you in the sexual way if that's what you're thinking, I meant in the friendship way." Dean lies.

Castiel sighs in defeat. "Okay Dean." He whispers. "Meet me at the library after you bring your brother home. I know an area that the government doesn't monitor."

A smile lights up Dean's face. "Thank you _Mr. Novak_." Dean walks to his desk registering Castiel's head shake in amusement as they both sit down, waiting to start class.

During the lesson, that consists of memorizing the ring color meanings, every time Castiel looks up he makes eye contact with Dean. Every time this happens, Dean, of course, blushes like a high school girl with her first crush. It does, however, make Dean feel a little better whenever Castiel blushes from the eye contact too.

"Dean answer this question for me." Castiel calls him out.

"Yes sir?" Dean replies.

"What does the ring color black mean?" Castiel asks.

It's an easy question but Dean can't help but think Castiel asked this question deliberately. "It means that you cheated on your significant other with intercourse."

"And what is its punishment?" Castiel inquires next.

Dean lowers his eyes, not really wanting to answer. "Death."

"How?" Castiel is really out to get him.

Dean continues to avoid eye contact. "By hanging." He says simply, feeling discouraged. Of course that is probably Castiel's exact reasoning for why he asked Dean that particular question in the first place.

"Right." Castiel turns back to writing on the chalk/white board and Dean swallows the lump that forms in his throat.

Once the bell rings, Dean approaches Castiel again. "You know I really like having three classes with you."

Castiel quirks an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and why is that?"

Dean leans a little closer so no one will hear him. "I like looking at you."

"I thought you said the reason why you want to hangout isn't in a sexual way?" Castiel asks with a smirk.

"Maybe I lied." Dean smirks back.

Castiel chuckles. "Then I'm going to call the whole thing off."

Dean's smile disappears. "Then it's a good thing I didn't lie." Dean turns and walks out of the room, hyperaware of blue orbs burning a hole in the back of his head. By the time he needs to go to his third session of ring lessons, Dean is pretty bummed. He can see Castiel is also interested in him but he just won't budge.

As soon as Dean walks into the room Castiel calls him over. As he is walking up to the desk, he can feel the many butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Once he reaches the desk Castiel whispers, "We're still on for after school, right?"

Dean's spirit is immediately lifted. "Yeah, of course." He smiles big.

Castiel blushes and avoids eye contact. "Good." He clears his throat and glances to the class. "I better get started."

Dean smiles warmly. "Yeah." He walks to his desk, trying to hide the wide smile plastered on his face. When he sits down, his chair giving a loud creak, Castiel has already started the lesson then passing out a pop quiz on ring colors and punishments. When Castiel passes Dean's desk Dean makes sure to lightly brush their fingers together as he takes the paper from him. He smiles at the light shade of pink on Castiel's cheeks.

Dean looks down at the quiz that was just handed out and can't help but notice all the questions are easy. Of course, when you've been learning the same thing over and over again for years, things like these tend to get easy. Dean answers all the questions with ease and puts his pencil down to take up staring at Castiel reading that book that he got from the library.

Castiel looks up and meets Dean's eyes, who promptly looks away, all flustered with nerves. When Dean dares a quick, little glance his way, Castiel smirks at him and Dean is sure he has just melted.

In Dean's eyes, Castiel is perfection. He's not your average guy that is blond, blue eyes, and muscular. Okay so he has the blue eyes going for him but even those are a surreal azure color that is almost like you are gazing into heaven itself. He's almost graceful with his sparkling eyes and slightly chapped lips. He's quant and elegant in his own way that makes him beautiful.

He also seems very competent in the arts of the rings but Dean feels as if there is something deeper than his knowledge on different rings. He's brainy in that clever way of his and Dean just loves it. Castiel is shy but so is Dean, the thing is that Castiel also has this innocence about him, almost like an angel. How nice it would be for Dean if Castiel was an angel. Castiel is charming and gentle which Dean really loves about this guy that came out of nowhere in the library.

After class, Dean doesn't stop to talk to him this time, not wanting it to be suspicious. Instead he settles for smiling at him as he passes Castiel's desk. Castiel, however, looks deep in thought when he sees the smile and frowns. That makes Dean depressed and confused for the rest of the day, but once the last bell of the day rings, drowning out your thoughts, Dean rushes to meet up with Sam.

Sam eventually shows up. "Hey Dean."

"Hey, how you feeling?" They begin walking home, Dean going faster than is probably necessary.

"I still feel like shit." Sam whines.

"Sorry buddy." They're almost home and Dean is getting those fluttering butterflies in his stomach again. "You going to be okay being home alone? I'm meeting up with a friend."

Sam eyes him suspiciously. "Which friend?"

Dean swallows, trying to think of someone who would cover for him even if he didn't tell that person. "Jo." Sam just nods. When they get home, Dean searches for some paper. Finding some he writes a note to Mary. _Gone out with Jo, be back soon._

He says a quick goodbye to Sam then begins walking to the library. He finds Castiel where he saw him yesterday. "Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean." He smiles. "Come on, I'll show you my little spot that even the government doesn't monitor."

Dean follows him out of the library and walks beside him. "Will it take long to walk there?" Dean doesn't really care how long it takes, he likes walking with Castiel.

Castiel blushes. "Oh sorry, I probably should have told you beforehand. The walk is an hour walk so you'll probably arrive home past your curfew."

"That's fine." Dean says, really not caring if he is late as long as he can spend a long time with Castiel.

"I normally go to the library for an hour, walk here, spend a half hour at my special place, then walk home." Castiel explains.

"So you're normally a half hour past your curfew?" Castiel nods. "And the government hasn't caught you yet?"

"I'm sneaky." Castiel whispers and gives a deep, gravelly chuckle that Dean could definitely get used to. "I memorized where and when the patrols are."

Dean raises his eyebrows. "You're good." Dean purposely brushes their arms together. "So why do you spend so much time in the library? I mean, an hour, really?"

Castiel gives that beautiful chortle again. "I like to read." Castiel veers off the, of course, empty street and turns down a narrow path. Dean has to walk in the long grass to be able to continue walking beside Castiel. Castiel continues. "I especially like reading about Earth and how the government used to be."

"Earth?" Dean is amazed at his choice of subject. "I've heard of Earth."

"Earth is… amazing." Castiel's eyes glaze over in thought. They soon return to reality. "The government was really different."

"What's different about it?" Dean asks. "When we had history class we learned a little about Earth and the government but then they got rid of the class because they, meaning the government, thought it would drive people to rebel."

"They have good reason to rebel." Castiel claims. "Back on Earth, some of the governments didn't control your whole entire life. You could make decisions for yourself."

"How?" Dean asks, thinking that sounds scary, having to make decision all on your own.

Castiel sideway glances at him then looks forward again. "Well for one, in some cultures you could marry anyone you wanted, you could get whatever job you wanted, you could have… an affair if you wanted it."

Dean swallows at the affair being mentioned. "Any job?"

"You would go and search for a job for yourself." Castiel explains.

"That sounds hard." Dean comments.

"Yeah but at least you would be in a job that you actually enjoyed." Castiel walks off the path and into the woods.

Dean thinks about this for quite a while, mulling it over and over in his head. "I want to be a mechanic or… a chef."

Castiel smiles at this. "Really? Most kids your age want to be the Princeps."

Dean scowls. "The Princeps screwed the world all to hell."

Castiel turns into a clearing then stops. "The Princeps used to be called the president of the USA, or the King and Queen of England, or…" Castiel trails off. "There's a lot of other ones."

"USA, England?" Dean asks confused.

Castiel furrows his brow and tilts his head in a too cute, adorable way that makes Dean want him real bad. "Didn't they teach you about the US, Europe, Asia, and all the other places on Earth?"

Dean looks innocently at him. "Maybe… I probably just didn't pay attention."

Castiel stares at him in disbelief before breaking out in hysterical laughter. "Make sure you pay attention in my class Dean."

"I will." Dean says obediently and smiles. "You know a lot about the Earth and the old governments, what did you want to be when you were growing up?"

Castiel huffs a small chuckle. "An angel."

Dean is the next one to chuckle. "No seriously."

Castiel sighs. "I wanted to be a geologist, learn about the past."

"Wow." Dean gapes. "Bet you would have made a great geologist."

Castiel smiles at him, causing Dean to blush. _Good thing it's dark._ "This is it Dean, this is my special spot."

Dean looks around. "It's just a clearing in the middle of the woods."

"Exactly." Castiel exclaims. "Undetected by the government."

"Did you ever think about becoming a spy instead?" Dean asks with a cheeky smile.

"Are you telling me to break the law?" Castiel sits down in the middle of the clearing.

"Yeah maybe." Dean doesn't know if Castiel can see him but he gives him a flirty smile anyways.

"You know, back on Earth in the US, the laws were different." Castiel says as Dean sits down next to him. "There weren't just two choices of punishment."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, deciding to lie on his back, grass shooting up the sides of his face.

Castiel joins him with lying on his back and staring up at the speckled sky full of stars, in between the trees. "It wasn't always; you get life in jail or hanged. There were other punishments like, you get a fine or only a certain amount of jail time depending on what you did."

"So there weren't death sentences?" Dean looks over to him, close enough to see the details in his face even in the dark.

"There was." He begins. "If you murdered someone, for example, you could either get life in jail or sentenced to death."

Dean's curiosity is peaked to its fullest, feeling like a cat with a new toy. "How would they kill you?"

"Well in each country it would be different." Castiel glances at him. "But in the US there were many. In some states there was still hanging but they didn't do it. There was also electric chair and lethal injection."

Dean looks away, not wanting Castiel to see the fear in his eyes. "Oh."

"I'd rather die by lethal injection than hanged." Castiel continues. "At least then it wouldn't hurt. When you're hanged Dean, sometimes you don't die right away, even if your neck breaks. You don't die until your brain dies from the lack of oxygen. That can take a while."

Dean swallows the lump in his throat. "You know a lot about the USA."

"That's where my ancestors came from so that's the one I study the most." He tells him.

"That's cool." Dean looks at him again, admiring the sparkle in his blue eyes that look like a deep silver in the moonlight.

"You know Dean; I think if I were to be sentenced to death, I would rather kill myself." Castiel says seriously.

Dean looks at him, suddenly shocked. "Really?"

"It's better than bowing down to this government and dying by their hand." Castiel glances at him quickly then back up through the trees.

"I'd rather not die at all." Dean points out.

Castiel bellows, teeth shinning in the moonlight, all white and perfect. Dean really wants to kiss him. "Touché."

Dean smiles and looks up again. "Can we do this again?"

Castiel turns his head and stares at him, eyes boring into his skull as if trying to read is mind. He looks confused and deep in thought but Dean refuses to look at him, already feeling the blush creeping up his neck and turning his cheeks a deep red. "I like it when you blush."

Taken by surprise, Dean finally looks at him, turning an even deeper red. "You can see that?"

Castiel smiles at him, almost a loving smile. "It may be dark but you can see your blushes like it's daylight."

Dean chuckles nervously. "You're going to make me blush more."

"I think you're blushing as much as possible." Dean feels his whole face get hotter. "Maybe not."

"Is it just me or is it really hot out?" Dean asks with a nervous smile.

"I think it's just you." Castiel says it with such a straight face that, damn it, Dean wants to make him smile wide and cause his eyes to sparkle. At the moment, however, Dean is struggling to come up with something to say. "Yeah, we can do this again Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean smiles.

Turns out, Dean doesn't need to say anything to make Castiel smile. All it takes is Dean's smile to make a grin appear on his face. "Yeah, really, I enjoyed this."

"I obviously need to make you blush more often." Dean comments and to his surprise Castiel blushes. "There we go." Dean teases.

Castiel covers his face with his right hand, laughing hard into his palm. "Stop it."

Dean leans up on his right arm and peers down at the perfect man below him. "I want to kiss you so bad right now." He whispers.

Castiel immediately stops his laughing and looks up at him from between his fingers. They stare at each other for the longest time, green eyes to amazing blue eyes, emerald to azure, Celadon to Danube. Castiel removes his hand, his face an obvious bright red.

Dean swallows nervously and licks his suddenly dry lips. He bends down the slightest bit, slowly moving to Castiel's mouth. Just before their lips touch Castiel puts his hands on Dean's chest. "Dean we can't."

"I know." Dean smirks to ease the situation even though his heart is pounding a mile a minute. "A guy can dream, can't he?" They're still close and Dean is getting drunk off Castiel's scent.

"Your pupils are big." Castiel points out.

"I'm a teenager, I get turned on easily." Dean states with a smile. "Do you want to kiss me?" Dean asks, suddenly turning serious.

Castiel stares, contemplating this question. "Yes."

**A/N: Princeps is ruler in Latin. I got it off a online translator so it may not be right. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rings Cheat

**Chapter 3 – ****Rings Cheat:**

**A/N: Thank you ****Guest and Casismyfavorite for the reviews. :)**

**Warning: The beginning of this chapter is slightly smutty. **

[XRings of ConvictionX]

When Dean wakes up the next morning, he has a splitting headache. Luckily, though, it is the weekend so Dean doesn't have to go to school.

Last night Castiel and Dean made plans to meet up at the clearing for breakfast. Castiel didn't want to at first since they were so close to locking lips together in a smooch but Dean managed to convince him.

Dean hops into the shower, thoughts taken over by blue eyes that look silver in the dark. His senses are on over drive and he can no longer feel the water pounding on his tanned skin. All he can feel is the skin on Castiel's body pressing against his own. Their bare chests rubbing together, nipples hardened and brushing each other's. Dean can smell Castiel's breath on his face as Dean kisses the hell out of him. He can smell Castiel's shampoo in his hair, smelling of cherries, as he buries his face in the dark locks. Dean touches Castiel's head, rubbing his fingers through the dark brown, messy hair, clumps rubbing in between his fingers.

Dean imagines their erections, bare of annoying clothes, rubbing against each other. He hears Castiel gasp in air at the sudden feeling of precomed skin, shiny and slick, clashing together in the clearing that is now "their spot" instead of just Castiel's. Castiel screams Dean's name in the open, covering their stomachs with his essence.

Dean's breath hitches, coming all over his hand, just realizing that he is touching himself. Dean sighs, waiting for the high to go away. He doesn't want to feel this way and the fact that he does scares him.

Cleaning himself up and finishing with his shower, he turns off the water and that's when he notices that he's crying. He steps out of the shower, not even bothering with a towel, and steps in front of the mirror. His eyes are red and puffy, tears still coming out and rolling down his slightly flushed cheeks.

Dean splashes water on his face then grabs the towel that is hanging next to the shower. He wraps the white towel around his waist, looks at his still red and puffy eyes in the mirror, and then leaves the bathroom.

His mom meets him in the hall. She scrunches her eyebrows and grabs his chin in her long fingers on her right hand. Mary tilts his head down to look at him more closely. "Honey, what's wrong?"

He doesn't want to tell her but he can't lie to her either. He decides to keep Castiel to himself but tell her how he feels, or well at least, half of what he feels. "This world sucks mom."

"Oh honey, don't think that. You've got a long time to live here." She rubs his cheek, admiring her growing boy. She leans up and kisses his forehead. "Your father wants to talk to you." She has that look that says 'your father is pissed at you'.

Dean goes to his and Sam's room, Sam still curled in a big heap under his rumpled comforter. He quickly gets dressed, pulling on a black T-shirt and ripped at the knees blue jeans. He walks slowly to the kitchen where he knows his father is ready to dig into him with anger.

His father is sitting at the table, reading the newspaper like always. Dean sits across from him, waiting for the yelling to begin. "Good morning Dean." His voice is calm.

Dean swallows. "Good morning."

John slowly folds the newspaper and sets it on the table. His chair squeaks. "Why'd you come home hours after your curfew Dean?"

John's voice is so small that it makes Dean nervous. He wishes his father would just yell at him. "I went out with Jo, lost track of time."

John scrutinizes him. "Don't let it happen again."

Dean is taken by so much surprise that he's speechless. "Um… can I go now?"

John nods. "Sure." Dean leaves the house quickly, wanting to be with Castiel more than anything, to be able to smell and feel him and _see_ him. He really wants to see him.

His mind flashes back to last night, when Castiel walked him most of the way home in uncomfortable silence. He thinks about the awkwardness of the silence but that didn't deter Dean from wanting to hold his hand, to feel soft, smooth skin of his long fingers. How badly he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around the shorter man's waist and pull him close, to fuse their bodies together.

Dean shakes his head to clear the thoughts that are haunting his mind. Dean turns down the small path, raking his tired mind to remember the directions to go. At the spot he thinks is right, he divagates off the path. He steps into the clearing, seeing someone already there.

"Hey Cas." Dean practically whispers.

"Dean." Castiel looks him up and down. "Thought you weren't going to show up."

"I kind of got hung up." Dean tells him the truth. He steps slightly closer to him. "I know I'm the one that asked you to breakfast but… I… um… didn't bring anything."

"Good thing I did then." Castiel steps away from the wicker picnic basket. "Pancakes with maple syrup."

Dean chuckles with a wide grin. "Sounds good."

They both lay the stereotypical red-checkered blanket on the ground. Castiel sets out all the plates and dishes out the pancakes, giving Dean two and taking one for himself. Dean pours a copious amount of real maple syrup on both his pancakes, spreading the syrup. Castiel pours a little less on his own. "You like maple syrup, I see."

"It's not very often you get to have real maple syrup." Dean shoves a huge piece of food in his mouth. "Isn't that expensive?"

"It's a small price to pay when you don't like the fake stuff." He tells Dean, daintily placing food in his mouth.

"Hey uh… Cas." Dean begins once they finish eating. "About that almost kiss yesterday…" He trails off.

"Don't worry about it Dean." Castiel gives him a wary, reassuring smile. "We just can't let it happen again."

Dean all of a sudden feels like crying again. "Yeah I know." Dean can feel the droplets of tears beginning to pool in his eyes. He looks down so Castiel won't see but it's too late.

"Dean what's wrong?" He asks in concern.

Dean quickly blinks the salty water away and looks back up at him. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Castiel cups Dean's left cheek. "You sure?"

He's rubbing his thumb up and down Dean's cheek, feeling the stubble there. It's soothing. "Yeah I'm sure, thanks."

"Okay." Castiel removes his hand and leaves an unpleasant cold spot behind. "I don't want to see you sad." Castiel's phone rings, interrupting the silence of being in the woods. Castiel reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone that the government gives everyone. He looks at the caller ID. "It's my wife." He flips the black rectangular thing open and swiftly brings it up to his right ear. "Hello?" He answers with. "I went for a walk." There's a short pause before Castiel continues. "To clear my head." The next thing he does is sigh and gives Dean a longing look. "Okay, I'll be there soon." He presses the red 'end' button, flips the phone closed, and shoves it back in his pocket. "I have to go Dean. I am sorry."

Dean sighs at Castiel's apologetic expression. "It's fine Cas, no big deal." He smiles at the older man. "I understand."

They both stand up and walk the path together. Once out of the woods they say their goodbyes, stare into each other's eyes, say goodbye again, and then start walking in two different directions.

Dean doesn't exactly know where to go so he decides to go and visit Jo. Walking up the front steps of her apartment, that isn't big enough for her or her parents but the government doesn't seem to care, Dean feels extremely sad and empty. All he wants to do is curl up next to Castiel.

He knocks on the door once, lightly but hard enough to hear, and waits. By the time Dean decides to knock a second time, a tall, fit, blond haired man with square glasses, answers the door. "Oh, hi Dean, looking for Jo?"

Dean nods. "Hi Mr. Harvelle. Yeah, I'm here for your beautiful daughter."

Bill chuckles. "That she is." He chuckles one more time. "I'll go get her for you."

"Thank you." Dean waits outside the door and soon hears feet running, then all of a sudden he's punched on the arms.

"Hey Dean." Jo grins at him.

Dean smiles half heartedly, mind still racing about the blue eyed ring teacher. "Hey Jo."

"What are you doing here?" She asks, brushing her hair behind her ear with her fingers, white ring gleaming and sparkling in the sun.

"I just felt like hanging out with you." Dean tells her, though really he didn't have anything better to do.

"Okay." Jo grabs her dark gray, jean jacket and shuts the door behind her. They walk to the park and sit on two unoccupied swings.

They sit there in silence for a long time, just watching parents with their children. Dean is the first to break the silence. "Jo?" She looks at him. "Have you ever been in love with someone you can't have?" He knows it's a stupid question since you'll always end up with someone you don't want instead of the person you're dying to be with.

She stares at him, confused of why he would ask such a question. "Um… yeah I guess, once or twice." She continues to study him. "Why?

Dean hesitates. He's not sure what to tell her. Obviously he won't tell her about Castiel directly but… "Because I think I may be."

Something flashes in the blonde's eyes but she looks away before he can figure out what. "I see." She looks back up at him. "Who is it?"

He huffs and smiles to himself. "It's a secret."

Jo frowns. "Oh come on, you can tell me."

"Sorry Jo." He says. "I just can't."

She nods, seemingly giving up. "Okay." She smiles wickedly. "So what do you think of the new ring teacher? Mr. Novak?"

Dean stiffens and prays she can't see. What is he supposed to say? 'Oh I don't know, he's hot, caring, has beautiful denim eyes, a sexy gruff voice, hair that looks like he just got done with sex, and, oh yeah, I think I'm in love with the guy.' Yeah, he doesn't think so. "He's okay, strict." Dean decides on.

"But he's cute isn't he?" Jo asks.

"What are you asking me for?" Dean asks nervously. "I'm a guy so I wouldn't know."

She smirks. "You may be a guy but you could be gay."

And he is but no way he's going to admit that. "Well I'm not." Then his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it. He has a text from an unknown number. He opens the message and reads it. 'Come to my house, wife gone, want to see you. ~ Cas.' His address is under his name. Dean smiles at the fact that Castiel used Dean's nickname for him. He texts him back saying he'll be right there then turns to Jo. "Sorry Jo, we'll have to take a reign check."

"Was that her?" She asks with an excited, sneaky smile.

"Who?" Dean asks in confusion.

Jo rolls her eyes. "The girl you think you're in love with."

He smirks at her, a cheeky smile. "Nope." He jumps off the swing, looking back and waving to Jo who is watching him leave longingly.

He walks fast, wanting to see him as soon as possible but not wanting to sweat too badly. Once he gets to Castiel's apartment building he buzzes the bell. The front door unlocks and he pushes his way through. He contemplates using the elevator verses using the stairs briefly and decides on stairs. He climbs his way up the flight of stairs to floor three and makes his way to apartment door 34C. He knocks and anticipates Castiel answering the door. What he doesn't expect is Castiel answering the door, sopping wet with only a gray towel around his waist. His skin is glistening with water droplets and his hair is stuck to his forehead. Dean gapes, jaw ajar and practically drooling. He quickly closes his mouth and looks at Castiel's smiling face. "You meant to do this didn't you?"

Castiel scrunches his eyebrows, tilts his head, and frowns. "Do what Dean?"

Dean rolls his eyes, chuckling as Castiel lets him in. The apartment isn't that big, the living room and kitchen sharing one room. There is a mini-hall to the right with one door on the left wall, one on the right wall, and one at the very end. "Nice."

"It's not much." Castiel comes to stand next to him, arm touching the slightest bit, transferring water from Castiel to Dean. "Those doors over there," He points to the hall. "the left door is to the bathroom, the door at the very end is my bedroom," He smirks at him, raising one eyebrow causing Dean to chuckle. "The one on the right is the laundry room."

"So the government gave you an apartment with a laundry room." Dean walks to the last door in the hall, Castiel following. He opens the door, walks to the end of the bed that is in the middle of the backroom wall and sits down, spreading his legs. He won't admit it but he likes being the submissive, or well actually the thought of being one since he's never had sex in his life because of the ring on his finger. "Nice."

He watches as Castiel swallows then narrows his eyes. He walks over, sits next to Dean, and raises the towel so it sits high on his thighs, Castiel's treasure almost showing. _All it has to do is slide up just a little more…_ "The government sent my wife on an out of county conference; she'll be gone all week." He says nonchalantly.

"You little tease." Dean bumps their thighs together, hoping to make the towel rise up his leg more.

"You know," Castiel gets up and walks over to the dresser. "I read that the rings won't change color if all you do is see." He drops his towel, gray sea of fabric pooling at his feet.

Once again Dean's jaw drops. He's perfect. All Dean can see is his perfectly round, pale ass but it's the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen, besides the guy's eyes. Though it doesn't last long for when Castiel turns around, Dean has a full frontal view of his gems. _Jack pot._ "Wow." His front is even more beautiful, with dark pubic hair encompassing his long, thick dick, balls hanging just below the limp length.

Dean doesn't even realize he's drooling until Castiel points it out. "You're drooling."

Dean's eyes snap up to Castiel's lust filled eyes and his hand shoots to his mouth, wiping the saliva off with the back of his hand. "S-sorry."

Castiel smirks and leans down in front of Dean, placing his hands on Dean's knees. "You don't need to say sorry." He leans in even closer, lips pressed to Dean's ear. "I thought it was cute." He whispers. Castiel pulls back and stares into Dean's eyes, hands still on Dean's knees. Dean doesn't know what he's thinking but he reaches out to grab Castiel's dick. He wants to feel it, his personal skin rubbing against his own. Before he can reach it, however, Castiel's hand flies to Dean's wrist, stopping him. "Don't touch." He lifts up Dean's hand and shows him the white ring placed on his ring finger with a sad look.

Dean stares at the ring. "Oh yeah."

Castiel sighs and gives Dean a sad half smile. He reaches up and cups Dean's cheek in his hand. "Don't cry Dean."

He didn't even realize his eyes were watering until Castiel said something. "I'm not." He says just as a tear rolls down his flushed cheek.

The dam breaks. More tears fall, soaking his cheeks with salt water. "Oh Dean." Castiel sits down on his lap and pulls him into a hug. "Shh." Dean lays his chin on Castiel's shoulder. "It's okay."

Dean pushes away slightly. "No it's not. We… we can't be together and it hurts like hell."

"I know it does." He pulls him into a hug again.

"I-I… like you a lot and it sucks." He says into Castiel's shoulder, starting to stop his crying, being soothed by Castiel's hand stroking in his hair.

Dean hears Castiel sigh but doesn't want to lift his head. "What are we doing Dean?"

"We're hugging." Dean grins into his shoulder.

"Ha-ha Mr. Obvious." Castiel tries to push away but Dean wraps his arms around the older man and holds him close. Castiel sighs again. "I'm fourteen years older than you. I'm practically being a pedophile." He leans his head into Dean's. "It's wrong."

"It doesn't feel wrong." Dean says sleepily.

"You know," Castiel begins. "Back in, I don't even know, 2100 maybe 2101, the age of consent was changed to sixteen for some states. That means you could have been sixteen and it would be legal to have sex with a fifty year old."

"I don't think I would want to be sixteen and have sex with a fifty year old." Dean mutters.

"I'm almost there." Castiel points out.

Dean turns his head away from Castiel's neck and rests his cheek on his shoulder. "By then I'll be thirty-six, so it won't matter."

"But still." Castiel finally is able to pull away. "It's not anymore."

Dean looks him in the eyes. "Why?"

"You know why Dean." Castiel says strictly.

Dean tears his eyes from Castiel's. "The rings."

"The rings." Castiel gets off Dean and walks back over to the bureau. He pulls out a pair of light gray sweat pants and slips them on. He goes to pull out a shirt next. "No." Dean stops him. "Keep the shirt off, please."

Castiel eyes him in thought. "Okay Dean, I'll keep the shirt off."

"Thank you." Dean says sadly.

They stare at each other for a long time before Castiel says, "Are you hungry? The best thing I can make is a sandwich."

"Uh… yeah sure." Castiel leaves the room and Dean follows. Dean stops in the section way of the hall leading into the living room. He leans on the wall and watches Castiel's back with interest, the muscles flexing and unflexing, slight sheen of sweat from the hot day. "So about this whole 'you can see but you can't touch thing'? How is it not cheating?"

"I don't know." Castiel shrugs his shoulders. "You would think it would be."

Dean shrugs next. "I guess it kind of works in our favor."

"Why do you say that?" Castiel begins spreading mayonnaise on the bread.

Dean walks up behind him and leans into his ear. "Because I can get off watching you please yourself while you get off watching me." Castiel stiffens with interest, whole body going taut. "We've hugged right?"

Castiel glances behind his shoulder. "Yeah, like earlier."

"So," Dean begins. "if I were to hug you from behind it would be fine?"

"Why don't we test it out?" Castiel suggests.

"You willing to take that risk?" Castiel nods. "Okay." Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's waist and steps close to him. Their bodies are flush together, Dean's chest against Castiel's back.

Castiel stops preparing the sandwiches and lifts his left hand. Dean places his hand next to Castiel's. "They didn't change." There, on Castiel's ring finger, sits a gold ring snuggly and Dean's white ring on his ring finger.

"The only thing that would make this perfect is if I could kiss you." Dean mentions. He places his chin on Castiel's shoulder as the shorter man continues his sandwich making, evenly placing slices of roast beef on the bread.

"I'm going to have to get used to someone younger than me being taller." He places the top slice of the sandwich on both.

"This question has been bothering me since I sat on your bed." Dean begins. "Are you top or bottom?"

Castiel chuckles and turns around in his arms, two plates with roast beef sandwiches on each. "Top." Dean takes his plate, stepping away from the man.  
"Why, you top? That would make things very complicated, though we can't have sex anyways."

"No, I'm actually bottom." Dean admits with a blush.

"You don't look it." Castiel observes.

"Neither do you, Mr. Scrawny man." Dean teases.

Castiel mocks a laugh. "Ha-ha very funny." He goes and sits on a chair by the table. Dean sits across from him.

They sit in silence then go to the couch and watch comedies where Dean has to explain almost every joke to Castiel. Then they watch a very, very old classic movie, Godzilla.

"This is horrible quality Dean." Castiel comments.

"Dude, you're not supposed to pay attention to the quality." Dean exclaims. "You're supposed to just pay attention to the action." Dean rolls his eyes.

Castiel taps the back of Dean's head. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

Once the movie is done, Castiel heats up some microwave food and they sit at the table eating and talking about random things. "In some of the history books, I saw a picture of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, black. It's an awesome car."

"It's very old, nine hundred and thirty years to be exact." Castiel stares at Dean with no interest.

Dean smirks at him. "No older than you." Castiel just frowns. "I'm joking." Dean adds seriously.

"Oh." Castiel says and Dean laughs causing Castiel to smile.

Dean looks at the clock; it's almost 8:30. "I better get going."

"How far do you live?" Castiel asks.

Dean purses his lips and thinks. "About an hour's walk away."

Castiel hesitates at first but then says, "If you want you can sleep here. All you would have to do is call your parents."

"Really? Will you let me sleep in your bed with you?" Dean grins.

Castiel smiles back. "No, you get the couch."

"Better than nothing." Dean pulls out his cell. His mom picks up. "Hey mom, I'm going to sleep over at Jo's that way I don't get caught out past curfew."

"Okay honey, thanks for calling. I love you." She says.

"I love you too Mom. Say goodnight to Dad and Sammy for me." He says in the phone.

"Will do. Goodnight." His mom hangs up and so does he. While Dean was on the phone Castiel went and got some blankets. He's now handing them to Dean. He helps Dean set up the couch with the blankets and a pillow. They both hug each other goodnight, even though they really want to kiss each other goodnight.

Once Castiel goes to his own room, Dean lies down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He can't get to sleep, mind racing with thoughts about Castiel. He tilts his head up, however, when, only ten minutes later, someone clears their throat. There stands an upside down Castiel.

"Um…" He stammers. "I was just wondering if you would like to join me?"

Dean sits up in excitement, Castiel being upright now that he's not looking at him upside down. "Really?"

Castiel avoids eye contact. "Yeah, really."

Dean smiles big and gets up. The only thing Dean brings with him is the pillow. "It won't change the rings?"

They both stand at opposites sides of the bed. "It'll be like hugging." Castiel shrugs. "Just don't do anything sexual."

Dean nods then climbs into the bed. He pulls the covers over him and watches as Castiel gets in the bed, too. They're both just in their boxers and the bed isn't that big so they're very close to each other. Dean turns on his side, his back facing Castiel. He closes his eyes but his heart is racing with Castiel, practically naked, lying beside him. He hears movement and his eyes snap open when he feels thin yet strong arms fold around his waist. Castiel pulls him close.

Dean feels his chapped lips on his ear, barely touching it and only lightly brushing it. "Goodnight Dean." Castiel whispers.

Dean swallows dryly and stares at the wall. "Goodnight Cas."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review if you can. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Rings Secrete

**Chapter 4 – ****Rings Secrete:**

**A/N: Thank you Bittersweet, Casismyfavorite, NurseLintu, and .Charade for the reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far.**

**Warning: Again this chapter is a little smutty.**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

Dean wakes up to the smell of burnt bacon. Castiel's side of the bed is cold and he longs for Castiel to crawl back under the covers. He places his hand over the cold area where Castiel's body once was. He doesn't want to get up but eventually his stomach starts to growl incessantly. He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen, not even bothering to put clothes on.

In the kitchen stands Castiel at the stove, still in his boxers as well. Dean sneaks up to him and wraps his arms around the shorter man's waist, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder. "Good morning."

Castiel chuckles. "Good morning. I tried to make breakfast but I kind of burned it."

"You didn't burn the pancakes yesterday." Dean teases.

"That," He turns around in Dean's arms and peers into his eyes. "was luck."

Their faces are close and if they really wanted to they could move only half an inch just to kiss one another. "You are so hot, you know that?"

Castiel frowns and pushes away from Dean. "We can have cereal for breakfast instead." He throws the bacon in the trash and opens the cabinet with the cereal boxes in it.

Dean internally sighs. "I'll have Cheerios." Castiel pulls the box out then gets two bowls from the dishwasher. He pours the cereal and milk then puts a spoon in both. "Thanks." He says when Castiel hands him the bowl. They both sit at the table and begin eating in silence.

Dean doesn't stop staring at the man in front of him. He admires the blue eyes that seem to see right through you, the dark brown, messy hair that looks like he just woke up from having sex, and those wonderful lips that are just slightly chapped. His stubble is something, too. Dean knows he'll have to shave soon in order for it not to turn into a beard. His chest doesn't have any hair on it and it makes Dean wonder if he waxes it, just like Dean himself. He's not toned with obvious muscles but Dean knows there is hidden brawn under that pale skin. His arms do have hair but it's not a lot, just enough to make it sexy but not too much to make it a turn off. Dean likes to consider himself the same, since he doesn't have much hair on his arms either and the amount that he does is a light color. Castiel's legs, though under the table, are like his arms while Dean's are more hairy than his arms but he still thinks it's sexy. Dean also knows about the beautiful hair on his groin, how it's dark and curly and so sweet looking. Dean wants to feel if it's soft or wiry feeling, he wants to feel the hair tickle his nose while he takes Castiel in his mouth, tasting him as he sucks him off.

Dean blushes with the thought and clears his throat. Castiel doesn't pay attention and continues to eat as Dean's thoughts proceed. He wants to follow every command, every order, this older man gives him. He wants to kiss his lips, have him mark him all over. Dean wants Castiel's mouth, chapped and all, around his throbbing, leaking, dick while they lie naked on the bed. He wants Castiel's cock in his ass, balls deep and able to feel that soft or wiry pubic hair on his ass as Castiel pounds into him at a relentless speed. All you'll be able to hear are moans and groans, soft sighs, screams, and calling of each other's names. Dean wouldn't cum until he was told to, he would hold it in as long as Castiel wants him too then Castiel will give him permission or even order him to release all over Castiel's glistening chest as Castiel releases deep in him. They would then lie together, curled in one another's arms, still naked and dirty. They would fall asleep like that.

Dean is extremely turned on. He begins to bounce his leg when Castiel's eyes shoot up to his. Dean covers his lap with his arms. "There's a shower in the bathroom you know." He says as if he _knows_ what Dean was just thinking.

"T-thanks." Dean stands up and quickly makes his way to the bathroom, Castiel's eyes following him the whole way. He quickly takes his boxers off and turns the shower on a lukewarm spray. He steps in, dick throbbing and leaking pre-cum as he reaches down. He wraps his hand around himself and gives a few strokes. A loud moan escapes his mouth, tilting his head back so the water hits his face.

He continues to stroke, paying special attention to the head. Dean imagines it's Castiel's mouth around him, going up and down, faster and faster. By now Dean is panting with want. "Cas please…"

Dean wets his other hand, the one that isn't stroking himself, and reaches behind his body. He reaches in between his ass cheeks and pushes at the tight hole that is there. Dean has never done this and it feels good yet there is a slight pain.

He pretends it's Castiel's fingers prepping him open. Dean slips a second then a third finger in, moaning and gasping like a slut. Dean then imagines that it's Castiel's cock filling him up, fucking him in the ass, opening him up wide. He pants heavily and chants Castiel's shortened name. "Ah, Cas, Cas, please."

"Cum for me Dean." He imagines Castiel whispering in his ear and Dean lets go, squirting all over the shower wall with a white bliss behind his eyes, painting the tiles an even brighter white.

"Damn it." Dean says out loud while he cleans himself and the wall up. He steps out of the shower and searches for a towel but can't find one.

He's still searching when Castiel's voice comes from outside the bathroom. "Towels are out here Dean."

He opens the door, letting the older man see him in all his glory. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

An evil smirk forms on his face. "Oh yeah." He looks down and Dean blushes a bright red. "It's only fair that I get to see you in the nude when you got to see me."

Dean scowls at him and grabs the towel from his hands. He wraps it around both their waists, pressing their bare chests together. "I love being taller than you, it makes me more powerful."

Castiel narrows his eyes, grabs Dean's arm, spins him around, and pins him to the wall. His left arm is twisted behind him and his right cheek is flush against the wall. "Hey, you're the bottom remember?"

Dean huffs. "You're stronger than you look."

"Hidden strength, that's my greatest point." Castiel claims.

"And what's your weakness?" Dean asks in curiosity.

Castiel smiles teasingly. "Pretty, tall, young guys in my classes."

"Hey," Dean twists in his hold so now he's facing him. "There should only be one pretty, tall, young guy in your classes that you're interested in."

Castiel chuckles and bends down. He picks up the towel Dean dropped when Castiel man handled him. "Dry off, get dressed." He pauses. "You can stay longer if you want."

Dean smiles meekly. "I would love to, I really would, but unfortunately I'm going to have to take a reign check." He leans on the wall after wrapping the towel around his waist. Dean tilts his head the slightest little bit and looks at the man in front of him lovingly. "My mom will kill me if I'm gone much longer." He then gives him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Castiel sighs. "It's okay, I understand."

They stare at each other for a long time then Dean moves to get dressed but Castiel catches his arm. "What?"

Castiel takes a deep intake of breath. "Nothing, never mind." He averts his eyes shyly. "Sorry."

Dean nods in understanding. He then walks back into the bathroom and picks up his boxers. As he walks out of the bathroom, Castiel is still in the doorway, frowning. He walks pass him to the living room and picks up his clothes. He gets dress then walks to the door to leave. He looks back at Castiel who is looking at the floor intently. "Um… on second thought, maybe I can stay a little longer."

Castiel sighs and looks up from his void. "No, it's okay Dean, you should go."

"I don't want to." Dean says. "It hurts to leave."

"You said your mom will get mad, I don't want to cause that." Castiel claims, giving him a small, sad smile.

Dean sighs and looks away. "Okay… oh by the way, how'd you get my number?"

Castiel's smile grows. "I'm a teacher Dean. At the beginning of the year, when teachers ask for your number, they don't mean your cell phone number Dean."

Dean smiles back. "I know but I give them my cell for this exact reason, of course, you're the only one I'll allow to contact me on it."

"But the teachers have your number so they could contact you." Castiel points out.

"But they never call." Dean reassures.

Castiel smiles. "Good. You better get going Dean."

"Wait I want your number." He watches as Castiel walks away and comes back with a piece of paper in his hand. He hands it to Dean and he looks at it, seeing seventeen numbers. "Thanks." They stare again. "I wish I could kiss you bye."

"Me too Dean." Dean smiles at him though it doesn't reach his eyes and is a little more sad than necessary. "Bye Dean."

"Bye Cas." Dean opens the door then leaves. He makes his way home slowly. The longing to turn around and go back to the shorter man is overwhelming and he feels the pull on his heart. He misses Castiel already and as he walks up his front steps he looks behind him, as if to look at the man with blue eyes. He walks into the house and hears his mother and father in the living room. He walks in the room. "I'm home."

"Oh Dean," Mary starts. "How's Jo?"

Dean stares at her in confusion. He quickly jogs his memory and answers his loving mother. "Oh she's… um… good."

"That's good, oh and Dean?" His mother says. "Thanks for being responsible and realizing you wouldn't get home in time and calling." She kisses his forehead.

Dean swallows, not liking to lie to his own mom. "No problem Mom." He goes to his room where Sam is reading a magazine. "Looking at porn Sammy?"

"Shut up Dean." Sam scowls at his older brother. "I wouldn't do that and we can't because of the rings anyways."

Dean chuckles and lies down on his bed, throwing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "Sammy, I saw the most beautiful thing yesterday."

"Yeah what was that, a man's abs?" Sam asks.

Dean peaks out at Sam. He's the only one that knows he's gay. Dean sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the mattress. "Something even better." Sam raises his eyebrows. "A guy's dick… well actually I saw his beautiful round ass first then his cock."

Sam scowls even more. "Ewe, gross Dean." Then it hits him and fear enters his gaze. He jumps off the bed, it giving a loud squeak, and scurries over to Dean. Sam quickly lifts Dean's left hand and peers at his ring. "It's still white."

"That's right Sammy, you can look but you can't touch." Dean smiles widely, cheeks beginning to hurt from the strain. "It's too bad I can't touch though because I wanted to suck him off bad." Now Dean is just teasing his little brother.

Sam looks disgusted but ignores him causing Dean to chuckle. "Who was it?"

"The guy from the library." Dean says.

Sam stares in shock. "Dean, you're kidding? What the hell are you thinking? He's fourteen years older than you _and_ he has a gold ring!"

"He doesn't even love his wife." Dean defends, though he's not even sure if it's true.

"Do you really think that matters to the rings?" Sam asks in a defiant tone.

Dean lies back down. "Shut up Sam."

Sam sighs and goes back to his bed, another loud squeak coming from the mattress. "I just don't want you to do something stupid."

Dean rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to do something stupid Sam." He's getting annoyed now and wants to go back to Castiel where he can have peace and quiet.

"Are you sure? You've gotten close before." Sam points out.

"Sam." Dean warns. "Stop being such a worry wart."

Sam sighs. "I can't help it, you're my brother and I don't want to see you go to jail or get hanged."

Dean is the next to sigh, a deep, tired breath. "Sam please, just let me have this one thing in this fucked up world. Please Sam."

Sam takes a deep breath, as if he's exhausted too. "Okay Dean but just be friends with him." Then he mumbles under his breath yet loud enough for Dean to hear, "Even though he's fourteen years older than you and has a gold ring."

Dean rolls his eyes and gets up. He doesn't want to listen to Sam complain. He pulls down the old, creaky attic stairs and goes up. Each step makes a loud squeak noise but Dean doesn't care, he just wants a place for privacy. He opens the small window that is by the back of the house. It's the only window in the attic but Dean can fit through it, just barely. He climbs out the window and onto the little roof part below the window. He then lifts himself up onto the main part of the roof. The sun is high up in the sky because it's around noon and there are a few clouds in the sky.

Dean lies down on his back, facing the back yard. He wishes he stayed with Castiel and wants to hear him. Dean pulls out his cell phone out of his pocket and goes to Castiel's name under contacts. He put it in the phone on his way home, stuffing the piece of paper back in his right, front pocket. He looks at the name, smiling dreamily at it, then hits send. It rings four times before Castiel answers.

"I was debating whether to answer." Comes Castiel's voice.

Dean hesitates. "I wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah?" Castiel says, his voice changed from the phone. "Me too… er well… your… voice."

Dean smiles. "I wish I'd stayed."

"But you would have gotten in trouble." Castiel points out.

"Yeah." A silence forms but it's not uncomfortable. "You're hot." He hears Castiel chuckle then more silence. Though the statement is true, Dean said it again to see if Castiel will say something this time. He doesn't. "You can say it. You and I will be the only ones to hear and I won't consider you a pedophile."

He hears Castiel sigh but he knows he's smiling. "You're hot too, Dean."

Dean bites the bottom of his lip and smiles at the same time. He can feel his face turning red. "Can I see you again tonight?"

"I don't know Dean, we just came from seeing each other." Castiel says.

Dean frowns, watching the clouds float slowly by. "I know but I like seeing you. You're… beautiful."

Castiel, once again, chuckles. "Thanks Dean but I don't think so."

"Why not?" He asks, getting agitated.

"Because it's dangerous." The older man gives as an excuse.

"I don't care." Dean says quickly. "And you shouldn't either."

He hears the man sigh in the phone. "What time?"

Dean smiles to himself. "Eight o'clock, after dinner?"

Castiel takes a deep, tired breath. "Okay."

"Thank you, I promise to make it up to you." Dean says.

Castiel lightens up slightly. "Yeah you better." Dean laughs. "I'll see you tonight then, Dean."

"Oh right," Dean exclaims. "I didn't even ask if I interrupted anything, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Dean but you called when I was just about to get in the shower." He pauses to let the comment set in. "So now I'm standing in my living room butt naked."

Dean gasps. "You really like to tease me, don't you?"

Castiel laughs. "Yeah."

"You're an ass." Dean says while laughing.

"Bye Dean." He says then hangs up, just leaving Dean hanging.

He sighs and shoves the phone back into his pocket. Dean stays up on the roof a little longer, probably only ten or fifteen minutes, then goes back inside through the window he came out of. He goes to his room and changes his clothes. He then goes into the living room where his parents still are. "Can I go out with Ash tonight?" His mother and father look up from the television.

"It's up to your father." Mary announces then begins watching TV again.

John narrows his eyes. "You've been going out a lot lately."

"Please?" Dean begs.

"Will you be back by curfew? If so, that's cutting it close, don't you think?" His dad mentions.

"I was kind of hoping to sleep at his place?" Dean says hesitantly.

John rolls his eyes. "What is it with you? You don't like sleeping here?"

"No… that's not it. It's just…" Dean tries to come up with a lie that the two people in front of him, one Portica colored hair and sitting on the couch while the other a dark Armadillo brown hair sitting in a chair, that they'll actually believe. "I just don't want to have to deal with the curfew."

He holds his breath while John thinks about it. He nods slowly. "Okay son."

"Thanks Dad." He smiles then rushes off.

"Be careful Dean!" Dean hears his father call after him.

Dean rushes into their room and jumps on his bed with the blue comforter. _Blue… like Castiel's eyes._ Dean thinks as he sits down.

"I heard you talking to Mom and Dad. Dean please don't go." Sam pleads.

"Sam please." Dean sighs.

"No Dean, I don't want you to go mess your life up." Sam says.

Dean huffs. "Sam, first, mind your own fucking business and second, I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Sam shakes his head from side to side in disbelief and disappointment, "What if I told Mom and Dad?"

"You better not." Dean warns.

Sam smirks. "I don't think they'll be happy about you seeing and hanging out with a thirty year old."

Dean glares. "They won't be happy about me being gay." He pauses. "And jeez Sam, it's not like I'm fucking the guy, look, still white." He points to his ring. "So quit it."

"Whatever Dean." Sam says, though you can see the concern still on his face. Then Sam sighs deeply. "Do you love him?"

Dean looks at him from his place on the bed. "Maybe… I'm not really sure… I think so… it hasn't been that long so I don't know."

"This is bad Dean." Sam points out.

Dean lies down and looks at the ceiling. "Tell me about it Sammy."

**A/N: In case you're wondering, I did mean to type seventeen numbers for Castiel's phone number. That's how it is in their time. :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you can.**


	6. Chapter 5: Rings Discreet

**Chapter 5 – ****Rings Discreet:**

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Real life, I must say, is a big pain in the ass.**

**Thank you: casdean185, Casismyfavorite, and NurseLintu for the reviews. They put a smile on this face. :)**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

Dean is, once again, acting like a girl except this time she's going on a date with her first crush. A half hour before he had to be going, Dean sneaks into his parents' bedroom. He goes straight to his father's cologne and puts a little on his neck and underside of his chin.

He decides to change his clothes again. He changes into a maroon, short sleeved, button up shirt leaving two buttons unbuttoned at the top and untucked. He then puts on a pair of black slacks. Probably too dressed up but he doesn't care, as long as Castiel likes it.

"Bye Mom!" Dean calls by the front door before exiting. He walks briskly to the dark haired man's apartment. When he gets there, Castiel lets him in immediately. Dean knocks on the door and waits. He doesn't have to wait long, however, and soon he's walking into the small apartment with only four rooms. He wishes he could jump Castiel's bones right this second.

He hears the older man wolf whistle at him. "Looking snazzy Dean."

Dean smirks and pulls Castiel closer, faces merely inches apart. "All for you."

Castiel smiles the slightest bit, just a small curve at the corners of his mouth. "You really know how to turn me on."

Dean bites his bottom lip, leaning in a little so their mouths are now centimeters away. "That's because I know how a guy's mind works."

He's so close he hears Castiel swallow. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah." Leaning in further, Dean brushes their lips together the tiniest bit, so little that you can barely feel it. "What do you think we can get away with?" He moves his hand to the back of Castiel's head, intertwining his fingers with dark tufts of hair.

Castiel tilts back a little and looks Dean up and down. "You're not going to be growing taller are you?"

Dean chuckles in amusement. "You are really stuck on that aren't you?" Castiel raises an eyebrow. "I hope not but you never know." Dean rubs their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"You have school tomorrow, you sleeping over again?" Castiel asks.

Dean nods then steps away, leaving a chilling space between them. He wishes the man in front of him would step closer to him and fill the space Dean created. "Yeah, if you won't mind."

"Not at all. I can think of a few things to do, one being the only one that won't change the ring colors…" Castiel says, trailing off.

Dean blushes slightly and grabs Castiel's shirt. He doesn't pull hard and only has a small clump of blue fabric crumpled in his hand. He tugs lightly, causing the shirt to peak, and backs up towards Castiel's bedroom. "Oh yeah and what is that?"

Castiel pries Dean's hand off his shirt once they reach the bed. He then guides Dean back a step or two until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Castiel doesn't let Dean sit down, however, and instead leans forward to whisper in his ear. "You're beautiful, too, Dean." He then leans back and starts unbuttoning Dean's shirt. "You turn me on so much, Dean."

"And you me." Dean whispers in the dead silence.

Castiel's azure eyes shoot up from his hands working the buttons to Dean's emerald eyes. He swallows and begins to breathe heavier. "I wish we could…" He trails off again but Dean knows what he means.

"Yeah me too." Dean agrees as Castiel gently pushes his shirt off his shoulders.

He reaches to the hem of Castiel's shirt and slides four fingers under the blue abyss, leaving his thumbs out. He guides his hands up Castiel's chest, taking the shirt with him. When he gets to Castiel's shoulders the older man lifts his arms above his head and Dean pulls the shirt off.

Both their breaths are becoming rougher, more rapid and it only gets worse when Castiel reaches down to Dean's pant's buckle. He unbuckles them then unzips them. He lets them fall off his hips and pool around his ankles. Dean does the same with Castiel's black jeans.

They're both then in their boxers, standing by Castiel's bed, turned on and sporting a boner. Well at least Dean is but he's not sure about Castiel, he's too afraid to look down and check. "Damn it Cas, now what are you going to do about this?" He gestures to his crotch.

Castiel chuckles. "Funny thing about the rings. When you left I looked up more information on them and something got leaked out from a top secret website." Dean listens in interest. "The rings don't turn if all you're doing is touching, I guess it's like a flaw or something… it's strange."

Dean swallows, throat dry. "T-touching?"

Castiel smirks and gently lays Dean down on the bed. He climbs on top of Dean and straddles his hips. He sits down on Dean's thighs. "May I?"

Dean's heart is beating a mile a minute and as much as he wants this, he's nervous as hell and isn't so sure. Castiel is staring at him with those blue blue eyes, just in his boxers on top of Dean while he himself is only in boxers. He wants it but he kind of freaks out. "Wait, I don't know." Dean flushes a bright red and doesn't look at the man on top of him.

He feels Castiel lean down and touches his cheek with his hand. He turns Dean's head so Dean is forced to look at him. "It's okay, I understand." He leans in as if to kiss Dean but stops himself. He stays like that for a long time but then decides on kissing Dean's forehead. "Let's just sleep okay?" He scoots off Dean and moves up the bed.

Dean turns over on his hands and knees. "How come you can kiss me on the forehead and not have the rings change?" He asks as he crawls up beside him on his left side. He plops down onto his back and allows Castiel to wrap his arm around his shoulders. To get more comfortable, he rolls onto his left side and rests his head under Castiel's chin. He slings his tanned arm over the older man's abdomen and begins drawing on Castiel's chest with his fingers. Their feet are rubbing together and legs slightly intertwined.

Castiel shrugs. "I'm not sure, I guess it just doesn't consider it intimate enough to be cheating."

Dean huffs. "And apparently touching each other isn't considered intimate enough either." He sighs. "Well that's something to work with isn't it? It's in our favor." Dean says, smiling against his chest. "It means we can kiss one another in any place we want, as long as it's not the lips."

"I guess so." He sighs and plays with Dean's hair, running his fingers in the short strands. "You should get some sleep Dean, I want you to be wide awake in my class."

Dean glances up at the man. Castiel is staring up at the ceiling. Dean leans in and kisses his cheek, cupping the opposite cheek. "Goodnight Castiel." Dean whispers in the older man's ear.

Castiel tilts his head down and peers at Dean. He looks at him lovingly. "Goodnight Dean." Dean closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantaneously.

Dean wakes up to Castiel's alarm going off. He groans and snuggles into the stirring man. "Dean?" Castiel whispers and Dean groans again. "Dean, it's time to get up."

"Let's skip today." He says, completely serious.

He hears Castiel sigh. "I can't Dean, the government will fire me."

"Call in sick, I'll skip." Dean mentions.

"You're very naughty." Castiel says, looking at the white ceiling.

"I can be even naughtier." Dean jokes and rolls onto Castiel's stomach, kissing all around his face.

"What do you suppose we do Dean?" Castiel asks with a chuckle.

Dean kisses his cheek. "Oh I don't know, stay in bed all day."

"Your parents will get mad, considering the $10.00 fine you have to pay when you skip school." Castiel points out.

Dean sighs and then whines, nuzzling his nose into Castiel's neck. The man beside him nudges him and when Dean doesn't move he pushes him a little harder until Dean says, "Fine, I'm getting up, jeez." Dean rolls out of bed and gathers his clothes.

He quickly determines that they are clean enough to wear to school and puts them on.

He turns around to see Castiel all dressed too. "You should probably go first." Castiel suggests to him. Dean nods.

Dean then goes up to the man and kisses his forehead. "There, now I kissed you on the forehead." He smirks and walks to the door, looking back quickly. "Bye Cas, see you at school."

Castiel smiles at him. "See you in class Dean."

Dean then walks out the door, making sure no one is around to see him. As he's walking home to grab his school bag, he twiddles with his ring. He looks down at it and scowls at it. He hates the thing and wishes he could just take it off and throw it in a pond, let it sink to the muddy bottom and let the fish have it. Though he knows it wouldn't make things any better. Castiel is fourteen years older than him, his teacher, married… male. Even if there were no rings the government would never allow their same sex relationship. Dean remembers learning that back on Earth same sex marriages were legal, allowed. He wonders why they changed everything up, _fucked_ everything up in this new world. The little bastards ruined everything.

He arrives home without even realizing it. He climbs the few steps to the front door and enters. Dean quickly grabs his bag from his and Sam's room then goes to the kitchen. Sam is sitting at the table, eating, with Mary at the sink washing dishes. "Hurry up and eat Sammy." He slaps him on the back causing him to almost choke.

"Oh, Dean, you're home." Mary says, turning around to say hello to her son. "How was the sleepover?"

Dean shifts on his feet. "It was fine." He says. It's not quite a lie but he's just not telling her everything. "Didn't do much, talked a little then went to bed."

Mary giggles, cupping her son's face in her hands. "Then what was the point of going there?"

Dean shrugs and leaves the kitchen, going onto the porch and waiting for Sam. He soon joins and they begin walking to school. It's silence for a while but then Sam interrupts the peaceful quiet. "You're ring is still white I see."

"Yeah, Sammy, what else would it be?" Dean says sarcastically.

Sam gives Dean his famous bitch face. "Oh I don't know, red, black."

Dean sighs. "Stop being such a dramatic worry wart." Dean cuffs him in the back of the head.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately." Sam indicates.

Dean eyes him. "Yeah so?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "I miss you at night."

"Woe, woe, woe," Dean stops him right there. "No chick flick moments."

Sam chuckles. "Okay Dean."

They arrive at school five minutes before the bell rings to go to class. "Come on, why don't you come meet him."

"I have to get to class Dean." Sam protests.

"Oh come on Sammy, we have five minutes." Dean tries to convince him.

"I practically have already met him." Dean gives his best puppy dog look. "Fine, but quickly." Sam says reluctantly.

They quickly walk to Castiel's classroom, knocking on the door and entering when the guy says to. Castiel is standing at his desk, glaring at papers. He looks up when Dean and Sam enter the room. "Dean." He looks at Sam then to Dean, not knowing what to do.

"Sam knows Cas." Dean reassures him. "Sammy here wanted to meet you."

Sam shoots him a glare as if saying _I_ didn't want to. "Nice to see you Mr. Novak."

The two of them shake hands. "Tallness must run in the family. Sam is almost as tall as me."

"You're really stuck on this height thing." Dean teases. "Sam will be taller than me, I bet."

"Now I really wish I was taller." Sam chuckles at Castiel's comment and Castiel smiles at the kid. "After all, I'm older."

Dean thumps him in the back of the head like he did with Sam earlier. "Stop worrying about it."

The bell decides to ring then and other students start to file into the room. Sam shakes Castiel's hand once more and says, "Nice to have met you."

Castiel nods at him and Dean and Sam turn to leave. Dean looks behind his shoulder when he reaches the door. "Thanks for the help Mr. Novak." The two Winchesters walk out of the classroom then the two of them say goodbye and go their separate ways. Dean makes his way to his first class when an announcer comes on the PA.

"Good morning everyone," Dean doesn't know who it is but he knows it's a female student. "Don't forget all week tickets will be for sale at all lunches. They're only $0.25 so get them now. The dance will be Saturday so don't wait and buy your tickets as soon as possible." She sounds really enthusiastic. "Don't forget to tell your parents that the curfew for Saturday will be extended until 1:00 in the morning. That's all and have a good day." The PA goes silent as Dean walks into his first class.

A dance… he wonders if Castiel will be chaperoning. He pulls out his cell phone under his desk and texts Castiel. 'Dance Sat. You chaperoning?' He doesn't expect an answer right away but it's only ten minutes later that he gets a response, his cell vibrating in his hands.

He opens the text and reads it. 'Forced to because I'm new.'

An idea forms in Dean's head and he quickly types a text back. 'I'm going.'

'You have to have a date or else you can't go.' The reply comes five minutes later.

Dean smiles at that. He knows it's just a fantasy but the thought of going to the dance with Castiel crosses his mind. 'Don't worry, I got it all set.' He lies.

The rest of class he wonders who he can ask to the dance, as a friend of course. Then blonde hair pops in his mind. Jo, he can ask Jo.

In between classes Dean rushes to get to Jo. She's at her locker trying to shove a binder in it. "Hey Jo."

She turns to him. "What do you want?"

Dean looks at her innocently. "What makes you think I want something?"

She smirks at him as they walk to her class, the clang of lockers shutting, voices chattering, feet shuffling, filling the hall with uncoordinated rhythm. "You're tone of voice gave it away."

Dean smiles at how well the girl knows him. "Okay then, I'll just get to it then. I was just wondering if you would like to go to Saturday's dance with me? I'll even pay for the tickets."

They stop at her classroom door and she eyes him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." He answers.

She looks skeptical but eventually she gives in. "Okay fine, you have the money today to buy the tickets?"

He shakes his head. "No but I'll get them tomorrow."

She nods and smiles. "Okay we'll talk more about it later."

They say goodbye and then Dean makes his way to his class. He knows he should be excited to be going with Jo but he's not. He's more excited at seeing Castiel in a suit and tie, messy sex hair everywhere and those blue eyes that look silver in the dark.

The bell rings just as Dean gets in his classroom. He pulls out his cell inconspicuously and texts Castiel. 'It's a done deal.' He sits down and looks up. He sees Castiel checking his cell and smiling. The beginning of the school day actually goes by pretty quick knowing you'll be seeing Castiel in a suit.

When lunch rolls around Dean decides to eat his lunch in Castiel's classroom. Dean pulled up a chair and is sitting in front of Castiel's desk while Castiel himself is sitting behind his desk. "And then Sammy threw up all over the place. He never wants to go on that ride again." Dean laughs hysterically.

"I don't blame the kid." Castiel says, obviously amused.

Dean's laughs dies down to a light chuckle. "Now, on the rare occasions we get to go to an amusement park, I always try to get him to ride it. You should see his face every time I drag him over to it."

Castiel chuckles. "The poor guy, Dean you should be nicer to your brother." They both stare at each other then Castiel speaks again. "Why are you even going to the dance Dean? It's not like we'll be able to dance together."

Dean's heart literally sinks. He hadn't thought of that. He won't show the older man his disappointment though. "So I can see you in a suit and you'll be able to see me."

Castiel nods in understanding. "Who's your date?"

"I wish it could be you but it's a friend of mine, Jo Harvelle." Dean answers.

"She's in my third class." Castiel comments. Then the classroom door swings open and Dean probably jumps ten feet in the air. He turns around, now standing, to see a shorter man closing the door behind himself. Dean tries to calm his heart after his near heart attack.

"Hello Cassie." The guy says, walking over.

"Don't call me that and you could have knocked, Gabriel." Castiel says as Dean watches the shorter man, _Gabriel_, sit in his chair.

Gabriel pulls out a lollipop from his pocket. "What, your big brother can't visit his little Cassie?"

"I never said that." Castiel says, ignoring the nickname this time.

Dean grabs another chair and sits down. He then clears his throat. Both Gabriel and Castiel turn their gazes on him. "Um… hi."

Castiel chuckles. "Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester, one of my students. Dean, this is Gabriel, my big brother."

"Nice to meet you Dean-o." They shake hands. "What's a student eating with you for?" Castiel looks to Dean for permission and Dean nods. Then Castiel explains everything to Gabriel. "Be careful you two," Gabriel warns once Castiel is done with his explanation. "this is a dangerous path you guys are on." He pops his lollipop back into his mouth.

"Thanks for your moral support Gabriel." Castiel mocks.

"Hey I'm just saying little bro." Gabriel smirks and tries to stick the half gone lollipop in Castiel's hair but Castiel swats him away.

Dean the whole time was just sitting there, eating the cheese burger they're serving in the cafeteria. He finished it before Castiel finished explaining things to Gabriel but it was half gone before the short man showed up anyway. "Hey the bell is going to ring soon." Dean observes. "I should probably go." Castiel nods and all three men stand up. Dean notices Castiel is slightly taller than Gabriel. _What is up with these younger siblings and being taller than the older sibling?_ Dean thinks. Dean walks over to the other side of the desk and kisses Castiel on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Dean." Castiel smiles and Gabriel whistles at the two of them.

Dean smiles back and walks out of the room, making his way to the cafeteria. Dean sees his friends and brother sitting at their normal table in the middle of the cafeteria. Sam is sitting with his crush, Jess. Jess is looking especially beautiful today, natural blonde hair cut up to her narrow shoulders, wavy and framing her face perfectly. No wonder Sam has a major crush on the girl. Dean approaches the table and sits next to Jo who wraps her arms around Dean's arm.

"Where were you?" She asks, curiosity sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Just wandering around." He lies to her with a small smile.

Sam gives Dean a knowing look but Jo dismisses the lie and hands Dean a small piece of paper. "Here, I bought the dance tickets instead."

"Isn't the guy supposed to buy the tickets for the girl?" Dean asks with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah well I didn't want them to sell out." Jo claims, letting go of Dean's arm and turning back to her food. She is also eating a hamburger and has a small carton of chocolate milk but that's all.

"You're going to the dance together?" Sam says with a slightly accusing tone.

Jess looks at her best friend, obvious that she has a crush on the kid. "What's wrong with them going to the dance together?"

Sam ignores her, which is surprising because he never ignores the love of his life, and asks Dean, "Are you going as a couple?"

Jo chokes on her last piece of hamburger, struggling to swallow the bite. Dean slaps her back to help her and she swallows the food down, coughing once it's all down. Once she regains her composure she turns to Sam and answers his question. "Of course not, the rings don't allow us to have relationships as couples unless the government hooks you up and we all know that's not until you graduate high school."

"That's why we're all virgins Sammy." Dean teases.

"Yeah maybe not you for much longer." Sam glares at his brother but the look of panic evident on Dean's face makes the twelve year old realize what he just said and panic forms on Sam's own face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jo asks looking at Dean confused and Jess as well.

"Um... n-nothing, the little brat is just joking." Dean tries to cover for himself, feeling panic rise in his chest. "Really." He says to Jo's questioning look, her dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Is that where you were just now, with that girl that you told me about?" She sounds a little hurt but as if she is trying to hide it miserably.

"No, I swear Sam is just… I don't know why Sam just said that." Dean tries again.

"Dean is right." Sam pipes up from his place across the table. "I was just joking."

"Okay." Jo says, seeming to take that as the answer. The bell then rings and they all get up. "See you later Dean."

Dean stands there and watches her walk away and then Jess after she says goodbye to her secret crush. Sam walks up beside him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Dean, it just slipped."

Dean looks at him, pain stricken in his eyes. "You could have ruined everything Sam." Sam flinches and looks to the floor. "I'm not going to have sex with him okay. Just believe me already I can't… I can't live without him Sam, please."

Sam lifts guilty eyes up to his brother. "I'm sorry Dean, I believe you."

Dean shakes his head to clear it. "It's okay Sammy, I forgive you." He gives his little brother a small nudge. "Get to class moose."

Sam gives him a small smile and walks away. Dean watches his retreating back and once out of sight he makes his way to gym class. He enters the locker room slowly, glancing around the blue lockers and white and gray checkered floor. He secretly admires all the guys' bodies but notices that their muscled chests and toned arms don't compare to Castiel's perfectly defined body.

"Hey Dean, how's it going?" Ash claps his back as Dean takes his shirt off.

"Hey Ash, its going good." Dean claims, pulling on his gym shirt that is black with Metallica written across the abdomen in red lettering. It's actually a really old shirt, passed down from generation from generation. He then strips out of his jeans and gets into his gray mesh shorts with a black stripe going down each side. He waits for Ash to change and they both go out into the gym area together and start to walk around the gym like everybody as they wait for the rest of the guys and gals to finish changing.

The two teachers finally come out, along with a few stragglers, and begin class. The whole time Dean is thinking about that beautiful ring teacher. "Dean heads up!" He manages to dodge the basketball just in time as it whirls pass his head. He looks to the girl who threw the ball at him. It's Meg Masters, one of the biggest sluts of the whole school along with Ruby Sinn.

"Winchester!" Dean turns to one of the two teachers, Mr. Glashow. "Get your head in the game!"

"Sorry Sir, I was distracted." Dean calls back to the teacher.

"Yeah, probably from some chick's tits!" Someone calls and Dean laughs along with the class, feeling uneasy. It was more like from some teacher's dick, though Dean wasn't thinking of that but of his blue eyes.

For the rest of class he tries his hardest to focus but it's almost impossible and the rest of the day goes on like that. When he and Sam finally make it home, Dean begins his book report only getting two pages done in the book before his thoughts are overrun by Bahama blue piercing orbs. He falls asleep with that image in his head, dreaming of blue oceans and green grass mixed together in eternal love, and if you can see him in the waking world, you would see the happiest smile you've ever seen.

**A/N: I, personally, love how I ended this chapter. :) What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please review if you can. **


	7. Chapter 6: Rings Window Seat

**Chapter 6 – ****Rings Window Seat:**

**A/n: Thank you ****InsaneNutcase2931, casdean185, Casismyfavorite, and jo-tries-to-write for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked it and the ending. :)**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

"I believe we need to go shopping tomorrow." Dean mentions as Castiel hands him a big green bowl filled with buttery and salty popcorn.

Castiel sits down beside the young man and Dean leans into him pressing the play button on the remote to the recycled DVD player. It's an old piece of crap with not so great quality but it works. Besides, it's not much more than what anybody else has in their living quarters. His back is pressed against Castiel's chest and he watches as the intro to the first Terminator movie plays. Call Dean a sucker but he has always been into the movies that they salvaged from Earth, no matter how old they are. He's actually quite surprised that they even still work, though DVD players were also gleaned.

"Why do we need to do that?" Castiel asks him as he shifts under Dean's weight to get more comfortable.

"Well the dance is tomorrow night so tomorrow we are going to have to go either rent a suit or buy one." Dean explains.

"Will there be any left?" Castiel asks him as he scrunches his eyebrows at the TV screen in confusion.

Dean chuckles lightly. "Yes." He sits up a little and cups Castiel's cheek that is facing away from him, leaning in and kissing the little fold of skin that his eyebrows make. "I already went to the store earlier today to make sure they did and they do but my mom didn't have the money today to buy me a suit, as much as I don't want to take her money." He sits back again, pressing against Castiel's chest again. "Besides I want to pick out a suit together because I've hardly seen you this week except for in class."

"Okay I'll go but don't forget Dean, my wife is coming home this weekend, so what we're doing now, can't happen again." Castiel admits and it breaks Dean's heart.

He doesn't say anything and the rest of the movie is spent in inarticulateness, Dean not giving the movie much heed. Once it's over Castiel pushes off the couch and Dean sits up to stop himself from falling over. He watches as Castiel takes the DVD out of the silver player and snaps it gently into its worn case. "Can I sleep over tonight?"

Castiel looks up at him and contemplates but looks sad. "You can't Dean," Dean's heart collapses. "I'm not sure what day my wife will be coming home and if it's Saturday and she comes home in the morning…" He trails off looking at Dean with apologetic eyes. Dean doesn't meet his Bondi blue eyes, however. "Dean, look, I'm sorry. You know me… I want you to sleep over just as much as you want to but…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

Dean opens his mouth to speak but it comes out quieter than he meant. "I know, I understand." He finally looks up at the man with a small smile. Dean gets up and walks over to the shorter man and fits his hands behind Castiel's neck. He tilts Castiel's head up and kisses his forehead. After their sweet little moment Dean begins to gather his stuff which is only his school bag since he came here right after school, Sam going to Jess' house. As he approaches the door he turns around to see Castiel right behind him. "What's your wife's name?"

It's not really any of his business but he's really curious to hear the name of the wife that the government gave Castiel. Castiel chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. "Anna, her name is Anna."

"You know," Dean decides to continue to push his luck. "You never answered my question back at the library when we first met."

"And what question is that?" Castiel does that cute head tilt.

Dean leans closer to him, lips a centimeter away. "Do you love your wife?" He whispers.

He feels Castiel's breath on his mouth, hears him swallow, and sees those blue orbs dart to his mouth. "No, not one ounce." He looks back up to Dean's Aqua Forest eyes.

Dean smirks and kisses the tip of Castiel's nose. "I'll see you later." He turns around and walks out the door. He's all the way down the stairs and half way out the apartment building's door when he hears rushing feet coming down the stairs.

He turns around to see Castiel running after him and only has a split second of thought before the guy lunges at him, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist tightly. He allows Castiel to catch his breath before he pushes away, keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders, to peer into his eyes questioningly. Castiel opens his mouth to talk but ends up stuttering. "Um… d-do… uh… you want to pick me up… or um… I pick you up?" Dean looks at him, confused. "To go shopping." He concludes.

He smiles at the man in front of him highly amused. "I think I better pick you up. I'd rather run into your wife and have to explain why I'm here than have to explain to my mom why a thirty year old guy is coming to my house to pick me up."

Castiel nods. "Yeah, yeah, you're right, okay. So then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Dean kisses his forehead one last time. "Bye Cas." He walks home slowly even though it's an hour pass his curfew. He gets home at 11:30, not on the dot but close enough. His parents and Sam are already sleeping so he creeps into the house and into his and Sam's bedroom. He quickly strips and gets into bed and falls into a dreamless sleep quickly.

He wakes up to the sun in his eyes. He moans in discomfort as he waits for his eyes to get used to the bright light. For some reason the curtains for the windows are open and he looks to Sam's bed to see it empty. Dean establishes that he must have woken up before him and decides that Sam is probably the one who opened the curtains. He glances to the clock and reads 8:32. He groans with sleepiness and rubs his eyes to wake himself up. He then throws the blue comforter off his body and makes his way to the bathroom. He quickly pisses and then gets in the shower. When he gets out the time is 8:45. He dresses fast and goes into the living room where his mother and father are watching the news on the TV.

He clears his throat and both his parents turn to him. "Good morning sweetie." His mom smiles at him.

"Morning Mom." She gestures for him to come over and give her a kiss. "Um do you-"

She cuts him off which he is very thankful for because asking his mom straight out if she has the money for his suit doesn't sit right with him. "Yes I have the money. I thought we could go out a little later and pick one out for you."

"You and me?" Dean asks getting a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Yeah, mother and son, like old times. What do you say?" She beams. How can he say no?

"Of course Mom, it would be my pleasure." He lies. "When did you want to go?"

"Why you have somewhere to be today other than the dance at seven?" She giggles.

"No." He fabricates without looking his mother in the eyes.

"I was thinking noon." She says, almost seeing right through him.

"Okay thanks Mom." He kisses her cheek. "I'll be back before then."

He begins to leave but is stopped by his mother's questioning words. "Where you going?"

He turns back to her. "Ash wanted to hangout before the dance, is that okay?"

She looks at him uncertainly but eventually sighs, tilting her head in a loving way and allowing her blonde hair to fall over her shoulder and a little in her face. "Just be back by twelve."

"Thanks Mom." He flashes a warm smile then leaves the old, run down house, making his way to the love of his life. He gets there and buzzes the bell.

Who answers the buzzing, however, is not Castiel. "Hello, who is this?"

Dean's stomach drops even further than it already has with having to tell Castiel that they won't be picking out a suit for himself as well as Castiel. He doesn't have to be a genius to know that it's his arranged marriage wife asking him who he is. "Um this is Dean Winchester; I'm here because Mr. Novak is my tutor."

There's a long pause. "Your tutor… on rings?"

"I'm a really bad learner." Dean claims.

"Um… okay come on up." The woman on the line finally says and Dean takes the stairs for what seems like the hundredth time. When he gets to Castiel's door he knocks and waits uneasily. He doesn't want to meet Castiel's wife and hopes that the dark brown haired man will open the door instead of her. Dean has no such luck, however, because a scrawny red head answers the door. Her eyes are a hazel color, big and round, and she's about 5'6". She's dressed in a neat rusty red suit with those thin white lines running down the jacket and slacks. Under the jacket is a white button up shirt with one button at the top undone. Overall, she's pretty beautiful. If Dean didn't know Castiel is gay then he would be wondering why he doesn't love her, if not for her appearance at the very least. "You're Dean Winchester?"

He nods once. "Yes ma'am."

She sticks her hand out at him to shake his. "Nice to meet you."

He takes it hesitantly and moves his hand up and down, quickly letting go after three or four bobs. "Nice to meet you too."

That's when Castiel appears out from the bathroom, looking spiffy in his blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He looks from Dean to his wife then back to the taller man. "Mr. Winchester." He says in greeting walking over and shaking Dean's hand.

"Mr. Novak, I'm here for my tutor lesson." Dean decides to fill him in on the cover up that way. It'll also save them the trouble of Castiel saying something completely different of why they are leaving together.

"Right." He turns to his gorgeous wife and kisses her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't be gone too long; I haven't seen you for a week." She says, watching them as Castiel smiles at her and turns on his heels, entering the elevator. Dean follows quickly behind, silently wishing they took the stairs.

Dean leans into the other man's ear and whispers seductively, "She has no idea what it's like to not be with you for a week."

Castiel turns to him. "Hey, you had school."

"Not the same." He quickly says then pulls away when the elevator reaches the ground floor. "And you know it."

Castiel chuckles as they begin to walk to the clothing store about twenty minutes from Castiel's apartment building. "We probably should have come up with a cover story yesterday." Castiel mentions as they walk inside the store, just now thinking of it.

Dean turns around and walks backwards, shrugging his shoulders. "Probably but it's a little late now." He turns back around, almost running right into a clothes rack causing Castiel to spiral into a laughing fit. Dean throws a glare his way. "Shut up." He demands good heartedly.

Castiel eventually catches his breath and follows Dean into the formal wear. On the way to the store, Dean explained to the blue eyed man that his mother wants to pick a suit out for him so they'll only be finding a suit for him. Castiel said he understood but looked a little let down, though he tried to hide it the best he could. Unfortunately for the poor guy, he is a terrible liar.

"How about this one?" Castiel holds up a green suit jacket, black dress pants, and a dark blue tie. He's also got in his hands a white, long sleeved undershirt.

"You're kidding?" Dean asks, trying his best to hide a grimace. The look Castiel gives the younger man gives him his answer. "Everything but the jacket is alright." Dean watches as Castiel frowns, looks at the Inch Worm green suit jacket, then hangs it back on the rack. Dean smiles at his victory and picks up an Acadia black suit jacket. "Just go with plain, man." He hands him the jacket and Castiel smiles at him with satisfaction.

"What would I do without you, Dean?" Castiel jokes.

"Die from fashion embarrassment." Dean chuckles along with Castiel as they make their way up to the counter to have Castiel pay for the suit.

As the older man pulls out his money he sighs, and comments saying, "This is going to cost me four weeks pay."

Dean leans into his ear but not enough to make it look intimate. He makes it so it just looks friendly and says in a whiney voice, "Awe, I'm sorry the big, bad school is forcing you to go." He mocks a pout and laughs when Castiel rolls his eyes, taking the bag with his contents within it.

He swats the back of Dean's head when he doesn't stop laughing as they exit the store. "That's enough out of you." He says playfully.

They make their way back to the apartment building and once there they stand outside. Dean looks down at his watch that says 10:50. That means if he starts making his way home right now he should get home at 11:50, just in time for noon. "I have to go Cas." He smiles meekly at the guy in front of him.

"Yeah I know." He sounds sad but when he looks up at Dean his eyes are filled with so much love that it melts Dean down to his core. "I'll see you at the dance."

Dean nods. "Yeah, see you there." He smiles at the man and turns, heading back home.

As expected he makes it home at 11:50 on the dot. As soon as he walks through the front door he's greeted by a very inpatient Banana Mania blonde. "You're cutting it close aren't you Dean Winchester?" His mother asks as she shuffles him right out the door again, Dean not even taking four steps inside yet.

"Uh… I guess." He struggles to come up with an answer.

"No 'I guess', just a yes." His mom shoots him an amused smirk as they walk to, thankfully, a different clothes store than the one Dean and Castiel were in an hour and a half ago.

With his mother's persistent nagging, Dean picks out a suit similar to Castiel's; all black, white undershirt, except instead of a dark blue tie he opts for a black one with blue diagonal stripes. "So are you happy with my choice Mom?" Dean questions as they leave the store.

She sighs. "I still think you should have gone with that green suit jacket."

Dean smiles at that. In the store that they just left, had the same exact green suit jacket that Castiel wanted hours earlier. He chuckles at the memory. "Mom that thing was ugly."

She slaps his arm playfully and giggles. "It was nice."

Dean bends down and kisses her temple. "Thank you for coming to help me Mom."

"Anything for my boy." She smiles at him.

They both grab a quick coffee together then head home. Dean changes into his suit immediately and puts on some more of his dad's cologne. By the time he's done getting ready it's five and he promised Jo supper before the dance. He says a quick goodbye to his parents who wish him luck, giving him the low down on no kissing, like that wasn't obvious enough, then sending him on his way after Sam ventures out from their room to say goodbye to his big brother and give him a very obvious knowing look.

He stands outside of Jo's apartment door waiting for someone to open the door. Her mother does, Ellen, and allows him inside, saying something about a camera and a few pictures. Dean stands in the foyer waiting for one of the two girls to show only to have Bill appear first.

"Ellen and Jo are searching for that dusty old camera of theirs. Sent me out here to keep you company." Bill mentions. Dean shifts uncomfortably. "Tell me Dean, do you like Jo? Like… like, like her?"

Dean stares at the man in front him. He sounded like a kid back in middle school when you are starting to learn girls actually don't have cooties. "Um… what do you mean sir?" He decides to ask, just in case it's a trick question and Dean doesn't get it wrong.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Bill clarifies.

"Um…" Honestly he doesn't know what to say. It's actually a tossup if you think about it. If he says yes, Bill could end up chewing him out about not hurting his daughter and about the rings, but on the other hand if he said no then he could go off about why he is bringing her to the dance then and more about how he better not hurt his daughter. In the end Dean decides the truth would probably suffice. "No sir, she's more like a sister to me."

Bill visually relaxes. "Good." He mutters which takes Dean by complete surprise. "Listen Dean, if you had feelings for her, then we both know that would have just gone down in heartache."

He's talking about the rings, Dean knows, but the funny thing is, he's also talking about Jo, his daughter, but all Dean can think about is Castiel and how he knows eventually, whatever they have between each other, will only end in heartache. "I know sir." He struggles to keep his voice from cracking.

"Jo says you have a secret crush on some mystery girl." Dean stiffens. "Son, I know you don't want to hear this but, I suggest you forget about her. Like I said, it'll only end in heartache."

That's when the girls show up but Dean can't look up at them, he's too distracted by his heart breaking into a million pieces and no glue to stick it back together.

He does, however, look up when it's time to take the picture and he does his best cover up, hide all the emotions, with the best smile he can muster. Jo is wearing a red, v-neck, tight fit dress that goes all the way down to her ankles, a long slit reaching the middle of her thigh on the left side of the dress. She has on gold, high heeled shoes, gold twist earrings, and a gold heart necklace. Her hair is done up in a bun. "You ready to go?" Jo asks and they leave, off to find the ideal restaurant that won't break their banks but also be fast enough to get to the dance on time.

They finally settle on one and by the time it's time to go to the dance, Dean's spirits are fully lifted at the thought of seeing Castiel. He's so excited that he feels extremely giddy and is almost afraid Jo or some other person will notice that he's excited for the wrong thing.

They have to wait in a line to have their tickets checked, stamped, and dates assured before they are even allowed inside. The line isn't that long with Dean and Jo arriving a half hour into the dance already. Their checks go smoothly and they make their way into the building, with the flashing lights, blasting music, and fancy dressed people all dancing wildly as some crap music plays.

Dean searches for Castiel immediately, knowing that the guy was supposed to be here a half hour ago. He spots him standing off to the side, looking completely lonely, and Dean makes his way to him when Jo pulls him onto the dance floor. "Come on Dean, let's dance." He sighs silently to himself and looks over to where Castiel used to be but now there is an empty spot.

Jo dances like a bird courting. A_ll_ the guys around them think it's the hottest thing they've ever seen. Soon a slow song comes on and Dean finds himself with an arm full of Jo Harvelle, swaying side to side to the beat of the song. He thinks he can puke; he wants to go see Castiel so bad. It doesn't help that they choose awful songs to play. As he's slow dancing with Jo he longs for Castiel and searches for him. He finds him standing alone by the snack and drink table, eyeing him and Jo. He catches his eyes and Castiel gives him a small smile before the colored lights change to a new, darker, obnoxious color and Castiel's smile is lost in the dark.

Dean frowns as the lights change back to another lighter color, showing Castiel no longer looking at him but instead looking down at the floor. As soon as the slow song is over, Dean offers to get Jo a drink. She agrees and he makes his way to the snack and drink table, heart thumping loudly in his chest as he nears the perfect man.

Dean stops in front of Castiel. "Hey."

"Hello Dean." Castiel looks exceptionally sad as he attempts a reassuring smile. "You're looking good, very handsome."

Dean looks him up and down and damn, does he look hot in that suit. "So do you." It takes all of Dean's strength to not pounce on the short man at that very minute.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Castiel's voice cracks.

"Not really, rather be dancing with you." Dean admits which causes Castiel to look up at him in surprise. "You're the only reason why I came."

Castiel looks down, all embarrassed. "I wish I could dance with you Dean, I really do." He looks up and still sees a terribly sad look on his face.

Dean nods. "Me too." He looks behind him, seeing Jo chatting up Ash. He looks to Castiel again. "I better get going, but I'll be back to talk to you again, promise."

Castiel smiles. "I'll hold you to it Dean."

Dean huffs and gets some punch for Jo. When he reaches her he says he has to go to the bathroom. He exits the cafeteria where they are holding the dance and makes his way to the restroom. Instead of going inside, though, he walks pass it and walks to the library. It's locked so he uses his lock picking skills and opens the door with ease, shutting it quietly behind himself. He sits in front of a computer and turns it on, hoping that he has a little luck tonight.

He searches for dances going on at this exact moment in the surrounding counties. Luckily he finds one in one of the counties nearby. He prints out the location and folds the paper into fours. He slips the paper into his inside pocket on the jacket and shuts the computer back off, going back to the dance. He tries to find Castiel but Jo pulls him back into the dancing.

"You took an awful long time in the bathroom." She says suspiciously. "You even want to be here with me?"

"Of course, come on let's dance." He pulls her into another dance with shitty music. When the song is done he tells her that he's hungry and will get them both something to eat. He sends her off to find them a table they can eat at when really he just wants her distracted.

He reaches Castiel who is still at the table with the food and drinks. "You're still here at the table." He says over the loud music.

"Figured it would be easier to find me if I stayed in one spot." Castiel's gruff voice sounds over the music.

"Hey look." Dean stands next to the shorter man on his left side, pulling the printed out paper up to him so he can read it. Castiel takes it and looks it over. "What do you say, want to get out of here?"

"We don't have enough money to go here Dean." Castiel looks to Dean in astonishment.

"I've got it covered. I've saved up some money from the summer jobs that I've had. I was going to save it for a car but I'd rather use it on this." Dean explains.

Castiel gapes at Dean. "Are you kidding, use the money on a car Dean."

"Nah…" He looks around at all the people dancing, talking, eating, drinking punch, and one or two people asleep on the wall. "Doesn't have much of an appeal to me anymore." He shrugs nonchalantly. "Besides if I was going to buy a car it would be a '67 Chevy Impala, but they don't have those anymore."

Castiel still looks like he's in shock, eyes wide and that lovely silver Dean loves so much. "But Dean-"

Dean cuts him off. "It's no big deal Cas. If it was I wouldn't be asking. Please?"

Castiel stares at him then back at the paper. The next thing he says so quietly that Dean almost doesn't catch it. "Go somewhere no one knows us. It's genius."

"Yeah I even surprise myself sometimes." He jokes.

Castiel turns to him and makes sure no one is looking before he smiles wide and proud, leaning into Dean slightly. "Dean of course I'll go with you."

"Okay let me just go tell Jo." Dean turns around but Castiel catches his arm.

"Just… give her a good reason why you're leaving. Don't leave her hanging, Dean." He says with sympathetic silvery blue eyes.

"Of course, I'm not that cruel. She'll understand." He turns back around and walks up to Jo, handing her the chocolate chip cookie he picked up at the table and some more punch. "Jo I'm thinking about leaving." He sits down beside her.

"Why?" She looks confused and Dean honestly doesn't blame her.

"I guess this kind of scene isn't really my style." He says, which is actually partially the truth.

She looks a little hurt now. "You can't just deal with it for one night?"

"I'm sorry Jo, I can already feel a headache coming on. But you should… uh… stay and enjoy yourself." He says with a quick smile and getting up to leave.

"Dean wait." He turns around. "You can't just leave me, at least bring me home."

"Seriously Jo, just stay and enjoy yourself. Go dance with some other guy who is a lot better than me." With that he walks away from Jo's hurt, confused, and pissed off face. By the time he gets back to Castiel, his chest is twisting with guilt. "Okay lets go."

They don't leave together. Dean leaves first and waits on the sidewalk while Castiel tells the principal that he's not feeling well and would like to go home. Five minutes later the both of them are walking down the street to Dean's house to pick up the money he saved. "Are you sure you're willing to pay for this Dean, at least let me pay you back for my portion."

Dean turns to him, halting in his steps. "Okay fine, you can pay me back but not with money." Castiel gets that confused look on his face and Dean kisses the scrunch of skin made from his furrowed eyebrows. "Pay me back by… giving me a good time tonight, okay?"

"But-" Dean places his index finger on the man's mouth, shutting him up. Castiel rolls his eyes with a deep sigh, kissing Dean's finger. "Okay Dean, deal."

"Good." They make it back to Dean's place in record time. The young man sneaks into his house and tip toes to his room where Sam is currently at his desk.

"Dean?" He asks in alarm when he sees his brother enter the room.

Dean puts his index finger up to his own mouth, the thought that it was just on Castiel's mouth crossing his mind. "Shh, Sammy."

"Dean what are you doing here?" Sam asks in a whisper as he watches his brother lift up his mattress and take out the wad of cash stashed there. "What are you doing?"

"Cas and I are going on a little trip to a dance in the next county over." He watches his little brother's eyes widen in alarm and his mouth fall open. "Don't worry Sammy, it's the perfect plan. No one knows us there and it'll be dark so no one will know that Cas' ring is gold, that mine is white… a-a-and we'll dance together, just the two of us."

Sam looks worried. "I hope you know what you're doing Dean or in fact what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't worry I do. I just need you tell Mom an excuse if I'm late getting back." Dean waves the money in his hand and walks to the door.

"You want me to lie to her?" Sam asks.

Dean pauses and looks to Sam with his best puppy dog eyes. "Only if I'm late. Please Sam I need to know you've got my back?"

Sam hesitates but eventually nods quickly. "Y-y-yeah, yeah of course."

Dean gives him a nod. "Thanks Sammy." He creeps out of the house and to Castiel. "It's all set, let's go." They walk to the train station in silence, too excited to talk.

Dean pays for both their tickets, to and from. They board the train when it arrives and get on. Unfortunately Dean could only afford the low class train which looks dirty as hell. The seats are falling apart, barf, blood, and Dean doesn't want to know stains all over each seat. The windows are grimy with dirt and some have graffiti on them. Dean picks the cleanest seat possible with the best window there is. Castiel says Dean can have the window for the ride there but on the way back he gets it. They both act like children on their first train ride which, technically, it is both their first train ride.

The ride to their destination is spent in small talk, mostly pointing things out from the window that strike awe in the both of them. When they get off the train they have to ask for directions to the dance which happens to be an annual celebratory dance party for the county folk. In other words, there are a lot of people at the dance being held in this huge ass building.

The party is free to get into which is good for the two of them considering none of them have money on them, Dean being now officially broke and Castiel leaving all his money home not expecting to need it at a high school dance.

When they enter the building Dean smiles wide and Castiel gapes. "Wow." Dean says over the loud music.

Inside there are people all dressed up formally, talking, dancing, drinking booze, punch, water, etc. There is also some food that Dean sees some people eating that he is definitely going to get his hands on. The lights are a constant blue and purple switching back and forth from the two plunging the place in supernatural darkness. The music still isn't Dean's style but that's okay with him since he's with Castiel.

He turns to the older man. "Come on let's dance." He pulls Castiel to the dance floor.

If Dean says Castiel is a good dancer it would be an understatement. Damn the dude can dance, he's fucking awesome. Dean pulls him closer and dances close to him. They do this for a while until they both get tired and hungry. They take a break and go get a few slices of pizza and two cokes, Castiel refusing to allow Dean to drink alcohol. A slow song has yet to play and that's what Dean is waiting for the most. He wants to hold Castiel close to him like he had to with Jo and sway to the music.

"Having fun?" He yells to be heard.

Castiel nods, mouth stuffed with food. He swallows and takes a sip of coke. "This is better than standing there watching you dance with someone else." Dean looks down guiltily. "I'm having a blast and it's even better having you here."

Dean's face lights up and he blushes. "Thanks." He looks nervously at the man smiling in front of him.

"You're the best Dean, you really are." Castiel says a little more quietly but loud enough for Dean to hear.

"You too Cas." He sees Castiel blush in the dark lighting and they both begin to laugh. That's when, finally, a slow song starts to play. Dean stands up and reaches out a hand for Castiel to take. "Care to have this dance with me?"

"Of course." Castiel takes it and Dean leads him slowly to the dance floor.

He wraps his arms around Castiel's waist and Castiel lays his head on his shoulder. The song is 'Where I stood' from Missy Higgins. Not the happiest song but slow none the less and the two of them start to sway gently with the music. Dean feels Castiel's breath on his neck as the blue eyed man turns his head to his exposed skin. Castiel's arms are carefully wrapped around Dean's middle. Dean tilts his head to rest it on the side of Castiel's and breaths in the scent of his cherry shampoo.

They end up playing two slow songs in a row. When the first is done they play 'While Your Lips Are Still Red' by Nightwish. As soon as the song starts to play Dean feels Castiel's hold around him tighten.

Dean turns his head to whisper in Castiel's ear. "You okay?" He doesn't answer and instead just nods his head against his shoulder. Dean kisses the shell of his ear and buries his nose in the man's messy, dark hair.

When the song ends they begin to play fast songs again and to Dean's approval they play an AC/DC song, 'Rock 'n' Roll Singer'. The two of them go back to their seat to find their sodas gone but their plates still there. Thankfully they had already finished their pizza slices so they don't have to worry about eating food that might have been tampered with. They throw their trash away and feeling rejuvenated, they go back out onto the dance floor.

They play three songs before they play two more slow songs in a row again. The first song is 'Running Away' by Hoobastank, that Dean approves of though he still wishes they would play more 'old' songs. It's a little faster than the typical slow song but that's okay, you can still move your body slowly in a slow dance.

Castiel clings to Dean during the first song roughly. The older man lifts his head from its place on Dean's shoulder and whispers in the taller man's ear, "Don't ever leave me Dean, please."

That statement takes Dean completely off guard. "Of course Cas, I'm not going to leave you, ever."

The next song is 'Trying Not To Love You' from Nickleback. Damn does that song pertain to them so much, and apparently Castiel thinks so too because he squeezes Dean even harder. He's squeezing so hard that Dean can hardly breathe. He doesn't say anything, though, because sometime during the night Castiel's mood changed from having fun to desperation and Dean doesn't want to ruin the moment. He doesn't blame the guy for his clinginess during this song, however, because Dean wants to cling back just as bad.

The night goes on like that, three fast songs then two slow songs that Dean and Castiel don't miss dancing too, or at least the slow songs. The rest of the slow songs are as followed; 'Loosing My Grip' by Hoobastank, 'Irvine' by Kelly Clarkson that almost made Dean cry, 'The Unforgiven 1' from Metallica and Dean's favorite slow song throughout the whole night, 'All I Need' by Within Temptation, and another Kelly Clarkson song named 'Addicted' which just so happens to relate to Dean's inner conscious when it comes to Castiel. He'll never admit it, of course.

The whole time they are dancing Castiel clings as tight as he possibly can, swaying with the music. Dean knows something is wrong but he's afraid to ask, afraid that he'll ruin the mood or something. He knows it's selfish but he doesn't want to leave just yet because he asks a question Castiel doesn't want to answer, he wants to stay a little longer before they have to go home and back to reality. So he clings right back, trying to forget what their lives are like back in their county, that there is no way that him and this man that is in his arms, holding him so desperately, will ever be together.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut to get rid of the tears just as the song ends. The two of them dance for the first fast song but then sit down at a table exhausted. They wait out the other two songs and almost decide to leave but then the DJ speaks to the dancers.

"Good evening everyone I hope y'all been having a good time. It's time for the end and I've decided to end today with one last slow song for all you couples out there. The song I will play for y'all is 'Affair' from Hurts. I hope y'all enjoy this one last song and have a good night." The man says then begins the music.

Dean gets up and turns to Castiel. "You up for one last dance?" He smiles warmly at him.

The guy smiles back. "I'm always up for one last dance with you Dean." He gets up and Dean takes his hand.

Dean leads him onto the dance floor for the last time tonight. They dance the same way except this time Castiel doesn't squeeze, he just wraps his arms around Dean's center and places his head on his shoulder, moving side to side along with Dean.

Dean listen to the music as the two of them dance together, Dean's head resting against Castiel's. He can't help but notice how much of the lyrics relate to them, after all isn't he and Castiel having an affair?

He feels Castiel shudder against him and it catches Dean's attention immediately when it's followed by a muffled sniffle. Castiel's face is buried in Dean's shoulder, eyes pressed into the suit jacket. Dean has never seen Castiel cry before; it's only been Castiel seeing Dean. Hearing his love crying in his arms and the song put together causes tears to well up in Dean's eyes as well. He tries not to make it obvious that he is crying, too, for Castiel's sake. Instead he just pulls Castiel closer and holds him as tight as he dares. He kisses his hair and wishes the song would just get over already.

It finally seems to stop and people start to file out of the building, giving the two weird looks. Dean doesn't care though because now that there isn't any music blasting in his ears, he can hear Castiel sob into his shoulder perfectly. By now he has managed to take control of his own emotions and bury them deep within himself and stop his crying. He just holds Castiel, rubbing his back, and trying to sooth and calm him.

"It's okay Cas, it's okay." He chants over and over into the man's hair. When Castiel finally does stop his crying the room is almost empty, save a few people including the DJ. Castiel pushes away from Dean and Dean looks him in the eyes, seeing them all red and puffy from the salty tears. His eyes are still glistening with fresh tears but Castiel seems determined to not let them fall. "You okay?" Dean asks the man, cupping his face to wipe the streaks away with his thumbs.

Castiel nods, not meeting Dean's eyes. "We should probably go now."

"Okay." Dean gives a quick kiss to Castiel's nose then puts his arm around Castiel's shoulders, walking back to the train station like that.

The train ride home is spent in complete silence, Castiel staring lifelessly out the window and Dean giving him worrying glances. Dean walks Castiel back to his apartment insisting that he should walk him home since it was his idea to go to the other dance. He then walks home by himself, silence falling around him as he walks the pitch black sidewalk with a few street lamps here and there. He enters the house to find everyone asleep. He checks the time and just now realizes that the time is 2:30. He gets ready for bed and is stripped down to his boxers when he hears a tap on the front door. He pulls his suit pants back on and opens the door to reveal Castiel.

"Cas?" He says in surprise.

"Hello Dean." He looks like he has been crying again but Dean doesn't mention anything, not wanting to embarrass the guy.

"What are you doing here?" He whispers. The last thing he needs is his parents waking up to find the two of them conversing.

"I… uh… couldn't bring myself to crawl in bed with my wife." Castiel's eyes tear up again and the man looks down, blinking rapidly to rid them.

Dean nods, hating to see his ring teacher like this. "Okay." He says gently. "Come on in, just try to be quiet okay? You can sleep with me in my bed." He motions for the guy to step into the house and he does, successfully blinking the tears away. Dean leads the way to his room and enters, not turning on the light for obvious reasons, one being that Sam is right in the room, snoring in his own bed. Dean takes his pants off again and motions for Castiel to do the same which he does. "My bed isn't that big so I hope you don't mind being plastered together."

"No I do not." Castiel whispers.

"Sam should wake up before anyone else in the house so he can keep my parents out of here if we're still sleeping. We'll probably freak Sam out a little bit." Dean tries to muffle a chuckle as he climbs into his bed. He holds up the comforter and pats the little space beside him. Castiel climbs in and lies on his left side, back pressed square against Dean's chest. Dean wraps his arms around the smaller man's torso and pulls him closer.

Castiel sighs with contentment and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Dean and thank you."

Dean kisses the man's ear and rests his head against Castiel's head. "Anything for you, goodnight Cas." Dean whispers then closes his own eyes, falling asleep with an armful of warmth.

**A/N: So what do you think? I really like this chapter personally. :) Please review and thanks for reading. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Rings Treat

**Chapter 7 – ****Rings Treat:**

**A/N: Trivia - So if anyone can point out what I do with every chapter (it's a pattern) then you all get Castiel wrapped up in a bow. :)**

**Warning: One word, smut.**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

Dean wakes up to a bundle of warm human in his arms, his face pressed into dark, messy hair. He breathes in sharply to inhale the sweet scent of his lover who is curled in his arms. Dean tightens his grip on the slim body just a little more, just enough to press the warmth to him that much more. He glances to Sam's bed and sees that it is empty. He half wishes that he could have been awake to see little Sammy's face when he saw the two of them in bed together. It was probably priceless.

Dean chuckles lightly then kisses the top of Castiel's head. The man starts to stir and turns in Dean's arms, opening his eyes to peer at Dean with an enormous amount of love in his eyes. "Good morning." Dean kisses the tip of Castiel's nose.

Castiel sighs in contentment. "Good morning Dean."

"You want breakfast? I can sneak some in here. I smell waffles." Castiel smiles at him that causes Dean to smile back.

"And how exactly are you going to explain to your mother two plates of food?" Castiel asks with a chuckle.

Dean thinks. "Okay," he rolls over so he is on top of the man. "We can share a plate."

"And the two silverware?" Castiel teases.

"We'll share that too." Dean whispers.

Another chuckle from the man below him. "Oh yeah?"

Dean nods. "Yeah." He kisses his nose again. Dean sits up, gaining a protesting groan from Castiel who grabs his arm and pulls him back down into a bear hug. "I'll be back soon, promise." Dean kisses his cheek.

He then rolls off the bed and pulls a pair of pants on. He walks to the scratched, run down door and opens it slowly; poking his head out to make sure the hall is clear of his parents. He leaves his room with one last smile at the man in his room, in his bed almost completely naked, just in his boxers.

Dean shakes his head to clear it before his downstairs brain comes into play. "Hey mom." He kisses his mother's cheek as he walks by the table where she is sitting. "Where are Sam and Dad?"

"Your father is taking an extra shift at work for some extra money and your brother is outside playing with the neighbor's dog." Mary answers as she watches her son grab some waffles, and a few extra. "You hungry?" She asks her son, amusement in her voice.

Dean looks over his shoulder at the woman. "Uh, yeah, I'm starving." He pours some fake maple syrup on the food and grabs a fork. He then makes his way out of the kitchen but his mom stops him.

"Where you going?" She asks.

Dean turns back to his mother. "My room, I feel like eating in a soft bed."

Mary looks at him suspiciously. "You've never done that before. Is everything okay?"

Dean nods. "Yeah everything's fine."

She still doesn't look convinced. "Okay."

Dean shoots her a smile and walks back to his bedroom. He enters and finds Castiel lying on his back, comforter off him, and eyes shut. His left arm is above his head. Overall, he looks extremely peaceful and Dean can't help the smile that forms on his face.

He sets the plate down on the desk and tiptoes to the sleeping man. He watches him sleep for a little while before kneeling down on his knees, bending over, and kissing the man's forehead. He goes from kissing his forehead to his nose, to his cheeks, and stops above his lips. Dean sighs with sadness and backs up. He smiles to himself sadly and takes a deep breath. He then gets up and walks back to the plate, picking it back up and walking to Castiel again. "Hey sleepy head, breakfast is served."

Castiel's eyes drift open slowly and as soon as he makes eye contact with Dean he smiles wide. Castiel sits up and leans against the bed's headboard. "Smells yummy."

Dean sits across from him and sets the plate down in between them. "How many you want?"

"Two." Castiel answers.

"Good thing I brought four then." Dean comments and separates the waffles into two piles, two in each. "So what do you want to do, go back and forth eating off the same fork?"

Castiel throws his hands in the air with a teasing smile. "Hey this was your idea, don't ask me."

Dean nudges him playfully and mutters under his breath, "Well you're no help."

Castiel grabs the fork out of Dean's hand, cuts a piece off Dean's waffle and holds it up to Dean's mouth. "I'll feed you."

"Now what if I want to feed you?" Dean inquires.

"Too bad, I'm feeding you." Castiel shoves the food impaled by the fork into Dean's mouth. "Maybe next time." He gives Dean another teasing smile. Dean watches as Castiel takes a piece off of his own waffles and places it in his mouth. Dean watches as his jaw moves up and down to chew the food and then his throat as he swallows. It turns him on and little Dean is perking up.

Dean swallows and opens his mouth as Castiel brings the fork up to it again. "You like the food?" Castiel asks seductively, eyes wandering down Dean's body and stopping at his groin.

Dean turns a bright strawberry color and places his hands in his lap. He clears his throat before speaking. "Well I uh… can't help it if I'm turned on by watching you eat." He looks at the man shyly.

Castiel leans into Dean's ear, pressing his rough lips against the shell. Dean's eyes flutter close as he feels the sandpaper of his stubble and his wet lips. "Let me help you with that."

"C-Cas… I-I uh… don't know." Castiel pulls away and looks at Dean. He looks hurt and goes back to eating; now not looking at Dean at all. "Cas…"

"We should probably continue finishing this up." He's still not looking at him.

Dean picks up the plate and grabs the fork out of Castiel's hand. He sets it on the floor and scoots closer to the dark haired man, cupping his face with both his hands. Their faces are close and Dean is getting turned on even more. "I didn't say no." He whispers and grabs Castiel's crotch through his boxers.

Castiel's whole body stiffens in shock. "Dean what are you-"

He cuts the older man off, biting his ear and sucking on it. "Just let me."

Dean can feel Castiel becoming hard in his hand as he palms him slowly. "Your-your pa-parents could walk by the door any minute."

"Then you better be quiet." Dean squeezes, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blue eyed man.

"Dean." He sighs and rests his head on Dean's shoulder, fumbling with his hands to find Dean's own hard on. Only when he does find it he doesn't touch it through the cloth like Dean is doing, no, he unzips the fly on his pants and buries his hand underneath the denim and cotton, grabbing a hold of the sixteen year old's dick.

Dean moans as quietly as possible as Castiel pumps his hand. That's when Dean really decides to take a leap and reaches into Castiel's blue boxers. He grabs the man's cock in his hand, considers how weird it feels but how it turns him on that much more. He moves his hand experimentally; going at the pace Castiel has set on Dean's own member, and is pleased when Castiel gives a low moan of pleasure. He's also pleased to _finally_ be able to feel that wonderful, curly hair brushing his fingers as he glides over Castiel's dick.

Dean is close; the two of them panting hard and sweating like mad men. Then the worst has to happen. There's a knock on the door, both hands still, and they listen. "Honey, are you done with breakfast?"

It's Mary and Dean rushes to get up, the loss of his lover's hand excruciatingly painful, to his downstairs area and his heart. He opens the door a little; making sure his mother can't see Castiel or Dean's own bottom half. "No not yet mom."

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asks, looking at him with just as much concern as there is confusion.

"I'm fine." He closes the door then and turns around, ready to continue the act Castiel and he were doing. But he's stopped dead in his tracks as he watches the man on his bed, touching himself with a blissed out look. "Oh gosh."

Castiel opens his eyes and smiles at the younger man. He uses his free hand to motion Dean over and he follows the command like a zombie. "Shall we continue?" Castiel says, grabbing Dean once again, causing the green eyed boy to flutter his eyes closed in bliss, head tilting back in pure pleasure.

He lifts his head back up and opens his eyes half way. He smirks at the man in front of him and grabs of hold him again. It's almost the best feeling Dean has ever had besides the emotional attachment to Castiel.

He's close again and buries his head in the crook of Castiel's shoulder and neck, moaning as silently as possible. Castiel twirls a finger in the blondish hair around Dean's member and it sets him off like a firework. "Cas… I think I'm going to… mmm" He doesn't get his full sentence out before he's spilling his cum in Castiel's hand, soaking the front of his boxers and jeans. "Fuck." He squeezes his eyes shut and subconsciously squeezes Castiel's dick. The next thing he knows is a warm liquid is being sprayed over his hand but he doesn't care because he's still coming down from his own high.

Once they're down, they separate and look into each other's blown eyes. "You're all red."

Dean laughs. "You're not any better." He kisses his forehead. "Damn Cas, I, for one, am glad that the rings won't change for that. If we can't have sex, at least we can have that right?" He nods. They stare at each other for a longer while and the sadness is starting to weigh on Dean. "Cas?" Castiel looks at the teen with confusion at the sudden change of mood. "What are we going to do now?"

He doesn't answer right away, just sits there thinking. "I… am going to go home to my wife, pretend nothing happened, come up with some lame excuse of why I didn't come home last night, and carry on the way we are." Dean opens his mouth to protest but Castiel doesn't allow him to speak. "You… are going to explain things to your little brother, continue to let your mom know your okay, keep your dad proud, keep showing up to my classes, and carry on like nothing happened, like nothing is new."

He sounds sad. "Yeah I know, I'm pretty sure Jo is pissed at me so I'll have to fix things there." He doesn't try and hide the pain he is feeling. "We'll both just act like there's nothing between us."

Castiel pulls Dean into a tight hug, lacing his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's abdomen, squeezing them together as if they could morph into one human being. They separate after a few minutes and Castiel gives Dean a sad smile. "I better get going."

"Yeah, um… you can go through the window, I think that'll be safer." Castiel nods and gets up to dress. Dean watches intently, admiring his chest, his neck, his face, everything there is to this person.

Once done, Castiel leans down and kisses Dean's cheek, who is still sitting on the bed. "Goodbye Dean, I'll see you later."

"Bye Cas." It's a struggle to say and it hurts. It hurts Dean's chest to no end, feeling as if there is a fire in there burning away. It gets worse as he watches Castiel open the window, stick his head out to see if it's clear, then exiting through it.

Dean gets up and watches the shorter man cross the yard and turn the corner of the house. He closes the window and feels the beginning sting of tears but wipes them away, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He opts to take a shower then going to talk to Sam, so he walks to the bathroom, feeling his beating heart drop with every step, the pull to run after the man that just left getting stronger with every breath.

He gets in the shower, his heart aching so bad that it feels like he got hit by train. He can't breathe and all he wants to do is curl up in bed and weep. He wants to be with Castiel, to be able to kiss him, have sex with the man, but he can't and it hurts so much. What hurts the most, however, is the fact that no matter what, they can never actually, truly be together.

Dean balls his hands into tight fists, placing them on the shower wall and leaning his forehead on the tan tiled wall as well. He shuts his eyes as tight as they'll go and takes deep breaths, trying to control his emotions that are bubbling to the surface like a pot of water does when heated. He wants the pain to go away but he doesn't know how to accomplish that because the mere thought of leaving Castiel pains him even more than not being able to be together.

After he's cleaned and dressed he goes outside to find Sam under the white Ash tree in their front yard, reading a book. By the looks of it he's almost done with the thing.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean greets as he approaches the boy looks up from his book, giving him an accusing look. "Don't look at me like that Sam, he didn't want to go home."

"So you invite him into our house and let him sleep in your bed with you," Sam begins, voice even more blaming. "when Mom could have came in anytime during the night?"

"Sam listen," Dean sits down next to his over grown brother, feeling a pang of sadness that he is so grown up already. "He was crying what was I suppose to do?"

"Talk him into going home." Sam answers and Dean doesn't like what it is.

"Sam you just don't get it." Dean claims, silently begging his brother to leave it alone, to just leave it alone.

"You're right Dean," Sam looks at his older brother with sympathy. "I don't get it because I've never been so in love, at least not like you. Yeah I like Jess, I really do, but Dean, you don't see me having a secret relationship with her." Sam places a hand on Dean's shoulder for comfort, his brother looking down at the ground, looking like he's going to cry. "Honestly, I think you are starting to become a little obsessive."

Dean's head snaps to Sam's, anger radiating from his Eucalyptus green eyes. "Obsessive?" Dean stands up, taking a stance of defense. "I'm not obsessing over him!"

Sam stands up too, almost to the point of towering over his older brother. "Are you sure, because, man, it seems like it?"

"How?" He asks, not believing a word Sam says, not wanting to believe it.

Sam looks his brother in the eyes, not even flinching from Dean's aggressive manner. "You want to hear him all the time, you want to be with him all the time, you want to do things with him all the time. Dean, you can hardly stand to be away from him for five seconds." Sam takes a step closer to Dean, his way of trying to comfort him, Dean knows. "You want me to continue?"

"That's not obsessive behavior." Dean defends, shaking his head no.

"Yeah it is Dean." Sam says, trying to get his brother to see it, to see that what he is doing, what he is feeling, is not healthy. "Dean yes it is."

"No." He defends once more, not backing down, refusing to see that his brother, his younger brother, is correct. That he is, indeed, obsessing over Castiel and that it'll only get worse as time goes on, that the more time they spend together, the more Dean craves Castiel, the more obsessed he'll get, and it will be the end of both of them. "I'm not obsessed with him Sam." Dean walks back to the house.

"Then what would you call it?" Sam calls after him. "Love?" Dean whips around to his younger brother. "Because, yeah I see a lot of love, but I also see a whole lot of obsession."

"Keep your voice down." Dean warns.

"No." Sam walks to his older brother who he loves more than anything in this world. "If Mom and Dad hear then maybe they can stop you."

"I don't want to be stopped Sam." Dean snaps. "I can't… you don't understand. Sammy, if he's taken from me… I feel like I'll die."

"Obsession." Sam points out.

"No." Dean defends. "Love… Sam it's just love and I love him so much Sammy I can't…" A tear escapes his eye and Sam's face softens.

"I'm sorry Dean," He places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear it or admit it, but it is. Dean I don't even want to say it but it's going to kill you and I don't want to lose my brother."

Dean takes a deep breath and shrugs his brother's hand off him. He turns back to the house and makes his way up the steps. "Just leave me alone, Sam."

"Dean." Sam calls after him but Dean ignores it and continues to go to his room, shutting the door and falling on his bed. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly as his body shakes with sobs, tears streaming out his eyes. He curls onto his side, bringing his legs up to his chest so he's in a fetal position. He cries into his pillow as silently as possible but he bawls for so long that he's eventually hiccupping.

There's a knock on the bedroom door and his mother comes in. "Honey what's wrong?" She sits on the edge of Dean's bed, stroking her hand through his hair. Dean shakes his head, indicating that he doesn't want to talk about it. "You can tell me. Please Dean I don't like seeing you like this." Another head shake from her son. "Dean, please honey."

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean sobs and his mother pulls him up and into her arms.

"Okay sweetheart." She speaks softly. "But when you're ready to talk, I'm here okay?" Dean nods his head to let her know that he understands. She kisses her growing boy's temple and gets up. "I love you." She says as she reaches the door.

"I love you too, Mom." Dean replies and watches as Mary walks out the door, shutting it once she is out in the hall.

Dean lies back down on his bed, wondering how Castiel is doing, wondering what excuse he gave his wife and whether or not she believed him. He grabs his phone from out of the dress pants that are still on the floor. He checks for a text from Castiel but instead is greeted with a text from Jo.

Her text reads, 'Dean, you're a real asshole! I hope you know that!' Dean sighs as he shuts his phone and rolls off his bed. He leaves his room and then the house, Sam no longer outside, and begins to walk towards Jo's house. He's not really feeling up to doing this at the moment but he has to set things straight. He knocks on the front door swiftly and waits. He expects Bill or Ellen to open the door but instead Jo answers.

"Hey Jo, can we talk?" Dean greets.

Jo looks him up down, her chestnut eyes boring into his body. "Fine." She grabs her jacket and follows Dean into the park. They both sit on the black swing once again. "Listen Jo, I didn't mean to hurt you by leaving you at the dance."

"Where did you go after?" Jo asks, turning to him.

Dean looks her in the eyes and sees hurt, confusion, and betrayal. "I went for a walk and then home. I wasn't… I wasn't feeling good, I was getting a headache…" He trails off and wonders when it got so easy to lie, not only to his parents, but also to Jo.

"If the dance 'wasn't your thing' then why did you go in the first place?" Jo asks but before Dean can say another excuse she speaks again. "Was it to see that girl that you like so much?" Dean doesn't answer. "Answer me, I deserve an answer, don't I?"

Dean looks down at the ground and nods. "Yeah it was."

"Why didn't you just ask her?" There's so much pain laced in her words that Dean can hardly stand it. "Instead of asking me and then hurting me in the end?"

"Jo… she was already going to the dance with someone." The words make Dean want to puke with disgust at himself. He feels wrong that he is lying to Jo and most of all calling Castiel a female that was going with someone already.

He hears Jo sigh so he looks up at her. "So you just wanted to see her?" He nods, feeling sick. Jo looks to the ground and gets off the swing. "Okay, I understand." Dean knows she's still hurt, that she wishes for a better explanation, that she wishes she could scream and hit him with all her strength. "I have to go Dean, my parents and I are going out later and I need to get ready. See you at school." He watches her walk away, her hair blowing in the wind like a sheet does when hung on a clothes line.

Dean doesn't get up right away. He stays there, swaying back and forth, watching the little kids play on the playground and their parents watching with close eyes. He turns around when he hears sirens and watches as a police car pulls up to a house.

A knock on the door later, there's a man, with black hair and tan skin, square glasses sitting on his face in perfect proportion to his head, standing in the doorway being turned around and handcuffed. "Sir, you are under arrest for having a black ring." Dean looks to the man's left hand and sees what the police are talking about. There's a black ring there and Dean can't help but wonder who the poor woman was. _Or man._ Dean thinks as he watches the muscular cops guide the crying man into the cruiser and drive away.

Now he really feels like throwing up. He runs back to his house as fast as he can, sweat dripping from his face and soaking his body. He rushes into the house, startling Mary and Sam who are in the living room watching the news, and goes straight into the bathroom. He bends over the open toilet and throws up the little breakfast he had, Mary by his side in an instant.

"Dean what's wrong?" She asks, concern evident in her manner.

He's crying again, only thinking about Castiel, his face won't leave his mind. "It's not fair mom, it's just not fair. Why is it like this, why do they have to control our lives like this?"

"You saw the guy get arrested didn't you?" Dean nods and Mary allows her son to bury his face in her shoulder. "It's all over the news." She rubs his back, trying to sooth her boy. "I know it's not fair Dean, I'm sorry it's not."

Dean gets up, sniffling and grabbing a cup to wash his mouth out. He spits the tap water out and walks to his and Sam's room, feeling the eyes of Mary and Sam bearing into his back, and shuts the door. He doesn't want to see them, doesn't want to talk to them, have them ask questions. He just wants to be with Castiel but he knows he can't be there now, that he is with his wife at this very moment doing God knows what. He lies on his bed, thinking of Castiel, thinking about what they are doing, and wondering how it's going to end.

**A/N: So school is starting up again and because these chapters are so long, they won't be updated every week. There is just no way I'll be able to juggle school work, a possible job, and two stories at the same time. I hope you understand. :)**

** Thanks for reading. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Rings Incomplete

**Chapter 8 – ****Rings Incomplete:**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful review ****Casismyfavorite. Also you were correct about the chapter titles and the answer to the trivia. You have won Cas wrapped in a bow. Treat him nicely, he's not quite sure what is going on yet. ;)**

**To those that don't know, so far all the chapter titles rhyme (The last two will as well). :)**

The guy with the black ring is named Ivan Key. The woman he supposedly slept with is Valarie Chang. Ivan, from what Dean can remember about him, is twenty-five years old, six feet tall with a muscular build, and lives with his wife and three year old daughter. He's the type of person who is completely selfless, except probably in this situation, and is always trying to help others. He's very opinionated and hates to fight. He also hates the concept of death and is afraid to die.

Valarie, from what Mary has told Dean, is twenty-seven years old, five feet and three inches, and lives with her husband to be. She has one adopted ten year old boy that the government stuck her with one day, just out of the blue. Dean is looking at the woman now and he sees that she is pretty, blonde hair hanging just below her shoulders. She is skinny and not very breasted, but nonetheless, very beautiful. Apparently, from what Mary filled Dean in with, she is very smart, top of her class back in high school, but she is a hopeless romantic and a pacifist. She hates being in front of crowds and fears suffocating.

Currently everyone who lives in the county, all one thousand-two hundred and four people, are crowding the county square, watching impatiently as they wait the hanging. Ivan and Valarie are standing up on the wooden platform, hands tied behind their backs, nooses hanging in front of them, and their faces sparkling with tears.

Dean searches for Castiel in the crowd, tries to find his familiar face because he knows he's here, everyone is supposed to attend, but his parents don't let him leave their side and Dean won't let Sam leave his. It's not the first hanging they've seen but it still has a big impact on Sam, and Dean has a feeling this time it'll hurt him a lot too.

"Pay attention son." John says as he places a hand on Dean's shoulder. He says that at every hanging but Dean knows he'll have a hard time watching this time, because now… now he understands. He understands why these people cheat and he wonders if his father would say those words to Sam if it was him up there, a sixteen year old teenager, his own son. If Dean did end up on that platform he would be the first teenager to be hanged, the first in seventy years at least. He wonders if it would be better to be hanged than go on like this, in secret, not being able to do anything with each other.

"Attention, attention!" The government guy says through the blow horn. The guy is wearing a suite, obviously part of the rich class, and his grey hair is thinning, going bald in the middle. "This is another day, another hanging. When will you people learn that cheating will not be tolerated and will be punished?" He announces and Dean grimaces. "We set you up with these people for your own good, and think, think how so much heartache will be spared if you all just… stop cheating." Dean wishes he could scream. "We hang this man and woman today to teach each and every one of you a lesson, don't be unfaithful!" The woman is older so the government guy puts the rope around her neck first. "Now watch," He says calmly and Dean swallows the lump in his throat. One swift push and the woman is hanging there, twitching as the life is drained from her. He puts the second rope around the guy. "and learn." A push and he is swinging in the air next to the woman, Valarie already dead and Ivan now close to death. The government guy doesn't dismiss the crowd, the strain of the rope being heard in the dead silence besides a few sobs from family members. It's hot out, Dean sweating like a pig, and he just wants to go home. "You all are dismissed." Though it's not audible, it's like everyone lets out a silent sigh, relief overcoming the whole crowd as they all seek shelter from the blazing sun.

Dean, once again, searches for Castiel and this time gets a glance of that messy hair. He tries to approach him but his parents, mostly Mary, shuffles him away, making him go with them. He watches as Castiel looks around and makes eye contact with him. He looks sad yet desperate to see Dean. He doesn't act on it, however, though he looked like he was going to, but then his wife, Anna, guides him in the opposite direction, hand gently placed on the small of his back. Dean's emotions flare with jealousy, his heart picking up speed.

He wants to march over there and tear Ann's hand off him. He wants to show this Anna person, with her red hair up in a pony tail, that Castiel is his and only his, no one else's. Fuck the law!

Dean sighs with frustration and discouragement. He knows he'll never actually do that, not really. Dean will admit to himself that maybe, maybe, he's in love with the guy… but he's not sure because as far as he's concerned, the only people that Dean Winchester loves, is family.

Dean sighs again, following John and Mary home, along with Sam. As soon as they are home Dean goes straight to his bedroom, Sam following, sure to dig him out. "Don't Sam." Dean warns once the door is shut.

"But Dean," Sam protests. "Are you going to stop seeing him now?"

Dean looks at his little brother like he is crazy. "Are you kidding? Why the hell would I do that for?"

"Oh I don't Dean," Sam says incredulously. "maybe because of what happened just now in the square."

"That's not going to make me stop." Dean protests.

"Why?" Dean looks at Sam and is surprised to see tears in the kid's eyes. "I'm scared Dean, I'm really scared for you." Sam sniffles and tears fall over the edge.

Dean sighs and hugs his enormous brother close to him, letting him cry into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay Sammy. I'm going to be just fine."

"Just stop Dean, please." Sam pleads, begs him.

Dean sighs again. "I can't Sam."

"Because you're obsessed." Sam claims, words muffled because of his face buried in Dean's shoulder.

Dean chuckles in amusement that his little Sammy just won't quit. "Yeah Sam, I'm obsessed, not just in love." He says sarcastically.

Sam pushes Dean away. "Shut up Dean." He goes and lies on his bed, staring up at the cracked ceiling. "I wish you would take this a little more seriously."

"Sam, I know what I am doing, so leave me alone about it." Dean complains, following his brother's role and lying on his bed.

Sam turns over on his side. "I bet you're thinking of him now."

"No." He says quickly even though his brother is correct. He looks over at Sam and sees him staring. "What?"

Sam sighs and rolls onto his back again. "Nothing."

Dean gets up and walks over to the door. "Well I'm not going to stay in this room if you're going to be pouting."

Sam sits up. "You going to see him?"

Dean sighs in annoyance. "No, he's probably with his wife."

"Can you imagine how hurt she would be if she found out?" Sam asks before Dean has a chance to leave.

He shakes his head. "Depends on if she loves him."

"Do you know if she does or not?" Sam inquires.

"No I don't." He answers. "But I know Cas doesn't love her."

"That really doesn't matter when it comes to his wife being hurt." His younger brother points out.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah I know. I'm not going to stop seeing him though, not unless he wants to stop seeing me."

Sam huffs. "You sure you'll be able to let him go if it comes to that?"

"Yeah." Dean claims. "Of course." He then shuts the door, walking into the living room where his parents are watching the news. It's kind of sad knowing that there are no longer TV shows, only news, news, and more news. "Hey Mom, I'm going out."

"Where you off to?" She asks, looking up at her son.

"I just want to go for a walk." He says. "Clear my head."

Mary doesn't allow him to go right away. "Have you been feeling okay sweetie? You haven't been acting like yourself."

Dean shrugs. "I'm fine, promise." He kisses her cheek and then leaves. He doesn't mean to but he somehow manages to arrive outside Castiel's apartment building. He looks up at the window he knows is Castiel's. He wasn't planning on coming here but he subconsciously did. He feels his eyes start to water as he thinks about their doomed relationship.

He sees a shape in the window, recognizing Castiel right away. Somehow it makes him bawl even harder. He watches Castiel disappear and Dean starts to walk away. He's about ten feet from the door when he hears it open. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean sniffles before he turns to face the gorgeous guy. "Nothing."

"Why are you crying?" Castiel asks, looking Dean up and down.

He shrugs. "No reason."

"Bull." Castiel says sternly. "Dean, tell me what is wrong."

"Castiel?" Dean looks behind Castiel to see a red head woman. Anna is looking at the both of them, wonder and confusion written all over her face.

"Just-" He looks back at the guy who is ignoring his wife and has pleading, smalt blue eyes. "Just forget it, never mind." Dean turns away, running away and ignoring Castiel's call.

He's crying again, making it hard to catch his breath while running. He doesn't know where he is running to; all he knows is that he needs to get away. The tears are stinging his eyes, blurring his vision, and mixing with the sweat on his face. He doesn't know where his feet have taken him but once he finally does stop running he looks around and realizes that they brought him to his and Castiel's "spot". The clearing in the middle of the woods is soothing but at the same time it causes Dean to sink down to the ground, to fall on his knees and cover his face, and weep in his hands. He bows his head, grass tickling his forehead, and cries hard, loud, and he doesn't care who hears, though no one is out here anyways.

But then he feels a hand on his shoulder, so he sits up and sees Castiel, kneeling beside him, a look of sympathy and sadness laced in his eyes. Dean lunges at him, wrapping his arms around the older man, burying his face in his shoulder. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean as well, pulling him closer and letting the teenager to cry in his shoulder. By now Dean has started to hiccup even more than he was before. "I love you, I love you so much and I don't know what we are going to do." More hiccups. "It hurts so much Cas, make it stop hurting."

Castiel doesn't say anything at first, just kneels there, holding Dean, stroking his hair in a soothing manner, little shushing noises coming from him. After a while, he finally says something. "I wish I could make the pain go away Dean, I really do, but I can't."

Dean sighs. "I know… and I'm sure you are in just as much pain as I am it's just…" He can't finish what he is saying, getting choked up again. He closes his eyes and waits to see if Castiel is going to say anything but he doesn't so he opens his eyes slowly to peer at the man. He looks deep in thought but sad at the same time. "What?"

Castiel thinks some more before answering. "I can only think of one thing that'll stop it from hurting."

Dean perks up. "What is it?"

Castiel sighs and something flashes in his eyes. "I'm not saying we'll actually do it." Dean stays silent, urging him on with his silence. "Well… I figure the only way to make it all stop hurting is to just do it… cheat, kiss each other, have sex… die."

Dean's hopes are immediately sunk. "Oh…"

"See what I mean about not actually doing it?" Castiel looks to the ground in embarrassment and slight disappointment. "If we were to do that then we would have to have zero regrets… no regrets." He smiles sadly. "But uh… that's not going to happen so…"

"Yeah." Dean sighs. "What are you going to tell your wife of why you followed me?"

Castiel huffs. "I told her I needed to go on a walk. I didn't know you were here, I kind of just… hoped you would be."

"Well, good guess." Dean says with a smile.

"See," Castiel points to him. "That's what I want to see, a smile, not tears."

Dean chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind." He stands up and Castiel follows. "We better start getting back, it's getting late so…"

Castiel nods. "Yeah." He pulls Dean into another hug. "Goodbye Dean, I love you too." They separate and Castiel gives Dean a sad smile before kissing his forehead, then turning around and walking away. Dean doesn't start heading home until Castiel disappears from sight.

Once he is gone, Dean walks home slowly, knowing the slower he walks the later he'll arrive home, meaning evidence of crying will be less. He makes it home too soon, however, Dean not ready to face his strict father, his questioning mother, and his accusing brother.

He opens the door slowly, immediately smelling lunch being cooked. It smells like soup and it causes Dean's stomach to growl noisily. He can also hear the TV on and then his father's cough from the living room. He goes into the kitchen and says a quick hello to Mary then says hello to his father. That leaves Sam in their room which ruins Dean's original plan of taking a nap. "Hey Sammy." He greets tiredly.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam questions.

Dean falls onto his bed. "I'm fine, tired."

"You going to take a nap?" Dean nods.

"Only if you're quiet." Dean adds.

Sam turns back to his book. "I will." He continues to read.

Dean sets his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. He's tired from crying so much. "Wake me when lunch is ready." He says with a sigh.

"Of course." Sam confirms. Dean sighs again and can feel the sleepiness pulling him into dream world. His nap isn't long enough, however, because when Sam does wake him, he seems more tired than before. "Dean wake up." Dean opens his eyes and sees hazel ones. "Lunch is ready."

Dean yawns and follows Sam to the dining table. He wishes he could go back to bed. He was having the most wonderful dream he has ever had. It was about Castiel and him dancing again but this time it was just them. They were outside listening to the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. It was night yet there was a full moon so they could see perfectly. It was beautiful and the way the light hit Castiel, it was like he was an angel. They were laughing and having a great time. Sam woke him up just as they were about to kiss. "Looks good Mom." Dean says when he walks into the room. He can't even kiss the guy in his dreams.

Mary looks over at her oldest with a smile. "Made it special for you." She cups Dean's cheek in her left hand and Dean can feel the gold ring there.

"Thanks Mom." Mary lets go and allows Dean to sit in the creaky, old chair to eat. Dean does so and picks up the hamburger that is set delicately on his plate. He bites into the juicy piece of meat and moans because, damn, his mouth feels like it's in heaven. Dean looks over at Sam, who is picking at his salad because he doesn't have a hamburger. Dean smiles mischievously and holds his half eaten burger out to his brother. "Want some?"

Sam swats the burger away. "Ewe, no, get that away from me." Dean chuckles with amusement.

"You know, I don't know why you don't like hamburgers Sammy." Dean comments, smiling as he takes another bite.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Because it's a heart attack waiting to happen." He shoves a lettuce leaf in his mouth, getting some dressing on his mouth. Sam picks up the napkin that is placed neatly in his lap and wipes his mouth. He places the napkin in his lap again and looks at Dean. "How is Mr. Novak today?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Dean decides to play dumb.

Sam looks at his older brother in a knowing way. "Yeah you do."

Dean looks to his plate. "He's fine."

"Dean," Dean looks up to his brother. "I don't like seeing you so sad. It's not like you. I'm used to the Dean that would keep his feelings bottled up inside." He sighs. "I'm not going to argue anymore about you and Mr. Novak, I realize now that it's a waste of my breath. I just hope you make the right choice, especially since you are in so much pain." Sam then, without finishing his salad, gets up and walks away.

Dean stares at his burger that is almost gone, just a few more bites and it'll be done, yet… he can't make himself eat it, Sam's words digging into him like a knife. He throws the rest of his hamburger away and saunters to his bedroom. Sam isn't in the room so he must be in the living room. Dean lies down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He stares for about ten minutes before he pulls his cell out of his pocket. He begins to type his message. 'I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more.' He hits send, sending it to Castiel.

Not even ten minutes later he gets a reply. Opening it, he reads and smiles. 'And all along I believed that I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more.'

'Goodnight, Cas. See you tomorrow.' Dean replies.

A minute later his phone buzzes from an answer. Dean opens it with anticipation, grin plastered on his face. 'See you tomorrow Dean, goodnight.' Pocketing his phone he turns on his side.

Dean then gets up and walks over to Sam's laptop that is sitting on the desk. He goes to one of the million video hosting sites and types in Christina Perri – A Thousand years. He searches until he finds one that he likes, clicks on it, lets it buffer, then listens to it. He's still smiling, thinking of a blue eyed angel. Listening to the song kind of breaks his heart but it also makes him happy.

Dean lays his head down on the desk and sets the video to repeat. He falls asleep to the sound of the wonderful music playing over and over again, big ass grin on his face that is enough to make him chuckle with happiness. He feels… he feels so much love for Castiel that it's unbelievable. Even though the pain of not being able to have him is there, it can't get rid of that feeling of pure happiness he gets from the feeling of love. He allows himself to drift to sleep with this feeling.

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed that I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more._

**A/N: Thank you for reading. :) Please review, I love reviews and they motivate me. :)**

**Hope you liked it. Only two more chapters left. I'm going to be sad to see it end. :(**


	10. Chapter 9: Rings Deceit

**Chapter 9 – ****Rings Deceit:**

**A/N: Thank you ****casdean185, stonewhiteclown, Casismyfavorite, and Perdita Storme for the reviews. Sorry this has taken so long. Hopefully the last chapter won't take me as long to update.**

**Please enjoy. :)**

[XRings of ConvictionX]

Dean is sitting in Castiel's classroom with his lunch, smiling at Castiel as he tries to figure out a joke Dean just said. "Forget it Cas, if you don't get it now, you're never going to get it." Dean chuckles.

Castiel's head tilts and his eyebrows scrunch in concentration. "Can't you explain it to me?"

Dean stands up, chuckling. He wraps his arms around the man in front of him and shakes his head no. "I think I would like to watch you ponder a little longer." Dean says, kissing Castiel's forehead.

There's knocking on the door so Dean and him separate, Dean going back to his seat. "Come in." Castiel calls as soon as Dean is sat.

The person who knocked opens the door and in walks Sam. "I figured you'd be here Dean, everyone is wondering where you are."

"You didn't tell them did you?" Dean asks, looking at his little brother intently.

"No, of course not." Sam steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. "But seriously Dean, at school of all places? That's a little risky isn't it?"

Dean shrugs. "I suppose."

"Then what are you doing?" Sam looks at him in annoyance.

"Eating." Dean says as if it's obvious and it earns him a bitch face from Sam.

Sam shakes his head in exasperation. "Dean, you need to be more careful."

He stands, anger forming slowly in his chest and he gets defensive. "I thought you said you'd stop preaching me about this?"

"Not when you're doing it at school." Sam practically yells.

Castiel then steps in. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Sam you're right, it is pretty risky to do this at the school but I'm not going to stop seeing him."

"Hah!" Dean says happily as soon as he hears his angel say that.

Castiel eyes him in amusement. "However…" He looks back to Sam. "We'll no longer meet in school."

"Hey!" Dean looks to his secrete lover.

"Does that satisfy you Samuel?" Castiel asks.

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs. "Barely, no offence Mr. Novak but I wish Dean would stop seeing you all together."

The ring teacher nods in understanding, looking to the floor and then back at Dean's little brother. "Sorry Sam, that's not going to happen."

"Yeah I know." Sam then walks out of the room, most likely heading to his next class since the bell will be ringing soon.

Dean turns to the teacher. "What do you mean we aren't going to be meeting in school anymore?"

"Dean," Castiel walks behind his desk and starts to stack papers. "Your brother is right, we can't risk meeting here."

Dean slumps into his seat. "Is it just me or does it feel like every time we take a step forward there's always something that sets us two steps back?"

Castiel smiles at him sadly and sighs. "I know Dean but it's kind of something you need to expect when you're not even allowed to be together in the first place."

"I know." Dean says sadly as he hears the bell ring. He sighs and stands up, grabbing his tray. "I'll see you later Cas."

"See you Dean." Castiel watches as Dean leaves the classroom and other students push pass him to get into the classroom.

Dean's chest feels heavy as he walks to his next class. It's getting more and more frustrating with Castiel and the more Dean starts to think about Castiel's plan of getting out. The more he thinks about that plan, the more he likes it and the more he wants to do it.

He won't though, he knows he won't, for Castiel's sake. As he walks into his next class he realizes he never set up when to meet up with Castiel again and he sighs, _again_, to himself, feeling stupid and depressed.

He sits in his normal seat and then Jo sits next to him which is her normal seat. "You were absent from lunch again. Where have you been going during it, Sam hasn't been much help."

Dean shrugs. "Just walking around. I haven't been that hungry lately." Dean lies easily.

"You've been acting very strange Dean Winchester." Jo looks to the front then as the teacher begins the long and boring class.

After school Dean walks home with Sam, walking pass the library. He eyes it longingly and hears Sam huff from beside him. "Hurry up and go in but don't stay long."

Dean looks at his brother in surprise. "Really?"

Sam motions to the building with his chin. "Hurry."

"Thank you Sammy." Dean smiles and hurriedly runs into the library and then he begins to search for Castiel. He finds him in the ancient Earth section. The man isn't facing him so Dean sneaks up behind him and places both his hands in front of his eyes. "Guess who?"

The man chuckles as Dean presses his chest to Castiel's back. "Hello Dean." The man turns around to face the teen.

"Hey." Dean greets with a large smile and sneaking his arms around the shorter man's waist. "You said not at school so how about here?"

Castiel looks around and then leans in so their lips are a millimeter away. "As long as no one is watching." He whispers seductively. Dean then squeals, like a girl to Dean's dismay, when Castiel grabs a hold of his ass with both hands.

"What are you horny?" Dean smirks at the older man in his arms.

Castiel chuckles again and then grinds his hips against Dean's. "And you're not?"

Dean huffs a nervous laugh. "_You_ are making me horny; remember I'm a teenager, girls' tits still make me horny."

Castiel bites his neck roughly causing Dean to yelp in shocked pain. Castiel then pulls away and looks at him in warning to stay silent adding onto the look with, "You should only be getting turned on by me."

Dean looks at him in surprise. "S-sorry."

Castiel's face then turns into satisfaction, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips. "There's a bathroom… with a lock… want to…" Castiel bites his bottom lip with a pleading look.

It takes all of Dean's strength to not fall victim to that look. "I'm sorry Cas, my brother is waiting for me outside and he told me to make this little pit stop quick." Castiel's face falls and the man backs up out of his arms. "Cas…"

"No I…" Castiel pauses, gathering his thoughts. "I understand."

"Hey," Dean steps up to him again, cupping his face with his hands. "You're not the only one who is bummed out, okay? Trust me I want to but I can't." Dean kisses his forehead. "Reign check?" Castiel kisses Dean just before the corner of his mouth and then nods. "Besides, you left me with a raging boner." Castiel smiles at that, keeping his face close to Dean's but not looking at the man either. Dean reaches up again and wipes that one tear he saw streak down his cheek. He then kisses the man's forehead one last time before turning around and walking out, trying to hide his erection as best he can.

When he walks out of the building, Sam eyes him with his mouth hanging open. "What the hell happened to your neck?"

Dean's face turns pale and his eyes go wide. He reaches up to his neck and the area Castiel bit. He then draws his hand back and comes back with blood on his fingertips. "Paper cut."

"It looks like… teeth marks." Sam says, squinting his eyes to try to get a better look.

"Stop staring at me Sam." Dean snaps as he continues walking home and ignores the snort Sam lets out.

As soon as he walks into their house he goes to the bathroom and looks into the mirror. He looks at the bright pink bite mark with worry and nervousness. Dean then takes a cloth and wets it, rubbing it over the wound to rid of the blood. He takes a Band-Aid and puts it over the bite to cover it up from prying eyes, going to his room afterwards.

Dean is lying there on his bed listening to music when his phone vibrates with a message, causing the teen to get up and grab his phone from the desk. He opens it and looks at the message that is from Castiel. 'Our spot, tonight, 12:00.' Dean smiles to himself, lying back down on his bed. He clutches his phone to his chest as he thinks about the man and how much he loves him. Soon he's waking to Sam getting him for supper.

He makes his way into the kitchen slowly, still clutching his phone for no reason. "Dean, put your phone down." John says as the man sits at the table.

Dean places it on the island and sits at the table, noticing his mother made spaghetti. They sit there in silence at first, like every night, but soon conversation starts up and it's no longer quiet. Dean, however, is thinking about his blue eyed ring teacher the whole time and doesn't notice when his father asks him something until his father practically yells his name. "What?"

"I asked how school is going, where's your head son?" John looks at him closely.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about this test we are having tomorrow." He doesn't miss Sam's eye roll. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about it."

"I bet you'll do fine, son." John encourages with a proud smile. "I'm proud of you, both you and your brother."

Dean and Sam smile at their father's compliment and Dean turns a deep red. Then his phone starts to vibrate incessantly with a phone call and everyone falls silent. Dean knows he's not allowed to check or even look at his phone during supper so he makes no move to get it. He's desperate to look at who is calling him though so he squirms in his seat, barely being able to resist looking at his phone.

Then, to Dean's utter dismay, Mary gets up and walks over to the phone. "You brought your phone out here so I'm assuming you're waiting for an important phone call." She looks at the caller ID as she walks the cell over to Dean. "Who's Cas?"

Dean feels all the color drain from his face and he begins to sweat with unease. "He's uh… a friend from school. His father just died and I told him to call me later if he needed someone to talk to."

His mother nods. "Hurry up and answer before it goes to voice mail."

Dean quickly jumps out of his chair, answering the phone, and rushing into his room. "Hey Cas."

"Did I interrupt something; you didn't answer for the longest time?" He hears immediately.

"I had to get away from my parents." Dean sighs a relief. "They almost figured you out. My mom looked at the caller ID and I had to tell her you are a friend whose father just died."

"Nice cover." Castiel comments.

Dean smiles. "So what did you call for?"

"Well my wife is in the shower and," He begins. "I wanted to hear your voice."

"We're meeting in a few hours." Dean points out.

"So what, you can call me to hear my voice a few minutes after we just saw each other," Dean knows he's talking about that time he called the man from on top of the roof. "but I can't call you when we are going to meet later?"

"No," Dean says quickly. "It's fine, in fact I was just thinking of you and wanting to hear your voice. You have a very sexy voice you know that?"

"So it's been said." Castiel admits.

"From who?" Dean asks.

Castiel huffs a laugh. "From my wife."

Dean nods to himself. "So she actually loves you, doesn't she?"

Dean hears the ruffle of cloth as Castiel shrugs. "I don't know, maybe but who really knows. It's not like you can go and say that you love each other to your arranged spouse."

"You probably could if you both don't love each other." Dean suggests.

"Yeah and how would you figure that out?" Castiel asks smartly.

"Don't know, subtle hints?" Dean advocates.

Castiel hums into the phone. "That's… not really… my specialty."

"Don't I know… you know you left a mark on my neck?" Dean tells him.

"Really?" He doesn't sound surprised at all. "Hope you're covering it up."

"Yes with a Band-Aid." Dean caves in. "You know, I don't normally wear Band-Aids, my mom and dad are going to get suspicious."

"Well then you better come up with a good lie." Dean opens his mouth to respond but before he can Castiel speaks again. "Oops here comes Anna, see you later Dean."

"No, Cas wait-" He's cut off by the dial tone. He closes his phone, smiling and chuckling. He throws the phone onto the bed and goes back out to the kitchen.

"Is your friend okay?" Mary asks him as he sits back down to finish eating.

"Yeah he's fine now." Dean lies. "He just needed to talk to someone; you know let things off his chest."

"Tell your friend not to call during supper, why do you have a Band-Aid on your neck?" John asks as if he knew what Castiel and he were just talking about.

"I accidently cut myself." Dean deceits.

"What?" Mary gets up and starts to peel the bandage off but Dean shoos her hands away. "How?"

"I was holding a pencil the stupid way and fell." Dean comes up with. "It cut my neck."

"Dean." His mom tries to look at the wound again but Dean continues to swat her hands away. "Did you disinfect it? Why were you holding a pencil like that? You could have stabbed yourself. What would I do if you died? You're my baby… I can't…"

"Mom, Mom, hey, look I'm okay." Dean comforts. "I was being stupid; it won't happen again, promise." He grabs a hold of her hands and holds them close. "I disinfected it okay? I'm okay."

She nods and sits back down in her chair. "Just don't do it again, please honey. I can't lose you."

Dean nods, feeling sick to his stomach. "I promise Mom." After everyone finishes their meals, both he and Sam go back to their room.

"Dean," Sam starts and Dean feels so bad that he doesn't even stop him. "You heard Mom, she can't lose you, I can't lose you, and even if Dad doesn't say it… he can't lose you either. Please Dean… I am begging you," Sam sits in front of Dean on his bed. "Please, stop seeing Mr. Novak."

Dean purses his lips, trying to keep his emotions at bay, looking at the comforter instead of his brother. "I can't Sammy; you don't know how much it hurts just thinking about leaving him."

"Are you meeting him tonight?" Sam questions and Dean just looks up to him sadly. Sam shakes his head and moves to his own bed. "Whatever Dean."

He hears his younger brother crawl under the covers and go to sleep. Dean then sits there in the dark, waiting for twelve o'clock to roll around. When it does, Dean goes out the window and then makes his way to that special clearing, avoiding the patrol officers. When he gets there he smiles at what he sees. "Wow."

There's a dark blanket on the ground and Castiel lying there looking up at the sky. Upon hearing Dean, Castiel sits up. "Dean, you made it."

"Yeah, what is this?" Dean asks sitting down next to him.

"I thought," Castiel lies back down and Dean follows, snuggling up into Castiel, and resting his head on his chest. "We could lie here for a little while, just staring up at the stars." Castiel kisses the top of Dean's head.

Dean looks up at the sky, feeling content. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, you see there." Castiel points to a spot between two stars. "That's where Earth used to be."

"Really?" Dean looks at the spot. "There's nothing there."

"That's because Earth isn't there anymore." Castiel claims.

"I wonder what it was like." Dean comments, tilting his head to plant a kiss on Castiel's clothed chest. "Living on Earth."

"It must have been better than this." He declares. "Anything must have been better than this."

Dean sits up and looks Castiel in the eyes. "Yeah but, if we were on Earth we may have not met."

"Yeah." Castiel says simply and it stays quiet for a little while. Dean continues to look at him though. "Maybe that would have been a good thing."

"What?" Dean sits up fully now.

Castiel follows suit. "Think about it Dean. The government wouldn't be controlling our lives and you could have some beautiful woman to be with."

"I don't want a woman, I want you." Dean protests.

"That's because you're thinking of the now." He reasons. "Not the then." He takes Dean's hand. "Who knows how you would have turned out? You and I… even then we wouldn't be able to be together."

"Let's stop talking about that okay?" Dean places his hand on top of the one that is holding his. "I don't like it."

Castiel cups his face. "We would be totally different people."

"Please stop." Dean begs and Castiel stares into his eyes.

"Dean…" Castiel starts again. "Do you think we're getting… too attached to each other?"

Dean's bottom lip is quivering. "You're starting to sound like Sam."

Castiel ignores his comment. "Do you think _you're_ getting too attached?"

Dean stares at Castiel, not believing what he is hearing. "Are you saying I'm obsessed with you?"

"Are you?" Castiel asks bluntly.

Dean gets defensive and stands up. "I'm not obsessed. Damn it Cas I don't need you acting like Sam."

"Dean," Castiel tries to reason and Dean feels the tears running down his cheeks. "You are obsessed and it's scaring me because I'm-"

Dean cuts him off, not wanting to hear this. "No Cas, you can't say that, not you." Dean briefly bites his bottom lip before continuing. "How could you say that? I love you, it's not obsession."

"Dean-" Castiel starts again but Dean doesn't allow him too.

"Don't." Dean begins walking backwards. "Just leave me alone. If you think that, then why are we even bothering? Maybe we should just end it then?" He then turns and starts to run home, feeling like his heart is being ripped out of his chest.

He climbs back into his room by the window and stumbles to his bed, trying not to be loud but he's not very successful. He falls onto his bed and buries his face into his pillow to try to muffle the sobs. Dean then feels the bed dip and Sam's hand rubbing through his hair. "Dean, you okay? What happened with Mr. Novak? Is he okay?"

Dean turns his head to the side, the tears not stopping. "You got your wish Sam, it's over, you happy now?" Dean turns his head back to his pillow, sobbing loudly into it and not really caring.

"No, I'm not." He hears Sam say softly but he pays no attention to it.

He doesn't know when he falls asleep but when he wakes up the sun is glaring into his eyes. He looks at his clock and realizes that he woke up one minute before his alarm is set to go off so he can get up and get ready for school. He feels like dying and when his alarm finally does go off he makes no effort to turn it off.

Sam wakes up from the alarm and turns to face Dean. "Dean, are you going to turn that off?" Dean just turns on his side, facing away from his brother. He hears Sam sigh and then get up, padding over to shut the alarm off. "How you feeling?" Dean doesn't answer him. "You going to school?" He still doesn't answer his brother. "Want me to tell Mom that you're staying home?"

Dean rolls his eyes, grunting as he sits up and then stands, walking pass Sam. "Just leave me alone Sam." He walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower, stepping into it once the water is warm enough. He cries again when he's in there but he manages to stop before he has to get out. When he gets to the kitchen there's a plate of breakfast for him and his stomach flips. "Sorry Mom, I'm not very hungry."

"Dean you have to eat something." Mary says, ushering her eldest son over to the seat. Dean, not wanting to let his mom know something is wrong, takes a few bites but then his stomach starts to feel queasy. He runs to the bathroom, barging in on Sam taking a shower himself, and throws up in the toilet. "Dean, honey?" Mary rushes into the bathroom and kneels beside her retching and heaving son. "What's wrong?"

Sam has his head poked out through the curtains looking concerned. "I'm fine." Dean struggles to get out and his voice cracks. He can already feel the tears starting back up.

"Are you not feeling well?" He can't help it. Dean lets the tears flow freely. He shakes his head no to answer his mother. "Okay, you go back to bed, you can stay home today. I'll make you some soup." He nods and gets back up off the floor, making his way to the shared bedroom.

Sam walks in, dressed and hair soaking wet. "Dean I'm sorry he broke up with you."

"He didn't Sam." Dean corrects.

"What?" Sam inquires in confusion.

"I broke up with him." Dean curses himself as his voice cracks. "I didn't do it for you if that's what you're thinking."

Sam sighs. "Even so Dean, I'm sorry."

"No you're not." He knows he's being harsh but he really doesn't care. "You wanted him out of my life, so now you got what you wanted… you win." Mary calls Sam t before he can respond.

Dean stays in bed the whole day and that's where he stays when Sam gets home and when everyone is having dinner, claiming his stomach is still upset; which isn't a lie, it does keep doing flips.

When everyone is in bed, Dean finally realizes how stupid he was. He is obsessed with the bastard and because of that obsession he'll be damned if he lets him go. He quickly picks up his phone, shaking with nerves. He feels his heart jump when he hears Castiel's voice. "Dean, are you okay? You didn't come to school today."

"Yeah, I'm fine but I need to talk to you." He begins. "Can we meet at our special place?"

"Yeah of course, now?" Castiel questions.

"Yeah if you don't mind." He forces a smile to himself.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few." He then hears the dial tone.

Dean hangs up and dresses into a new pair of jeans and t-shirt. He then sneaks out of the house through the window again. He walks slowly, running through his head what he is going to say to the older man. When he gets there he watches as the steel blue eyed man paces impatiently. "Cas?"

Castiel spins around to face Dean. "Dean… please listen-"

Dean doesn't allow him to finish, running up to him and embracing the man in a death grip hug. "I'm sorry Cas, I'm so sorry." Castiel immediately hugs him back. "I am obsessed with you okay Cas, so you either," Dean pulls away to look him in the eyes. "accept that or break up with me now, because I can't stop thinking of you and wanting to be with you; t-to do everything with you and I-I know that's obsessing but I don't care." Dean takes a breath.

Castiel is looking at him in shock but soon regains his thoughts. "Dean, I want you, obsessing or not."

Dean is taken aback because he went expecting to be dumped. "Really?"

"Yeah because," Castiel cups Dean's left cheek. "I'm obsessed with you too."

Dean smiles at him. "Cas, I love you."

Castiel pulls him into a hug. "I love you too Dean, so much."

Dean then pulls away. "I was thinking, I don't want do this anymore."

"Wait I thought we just-" Dean stops him.

"No not us." He clarifies. "I mean this whole sneaking around. I'm tired Cas, I don't want to do it anymore, I just want to be with you." Castiel scrutinizes him and Dean can tell when he realizes exactly what Dean is talking about. "Please Cas?"

"You do realize that if we do this…" Castiel says. "We have to have zero regrets?"

Dean swallows and then nods. "No regrets."

They stare at each other for a little longer, as if silently communicating. Then Castiel nods and smiles sweetly. "No regrets."

Dean then smiles at him as well. It was now or never so Dean leans forward before he loses his will. Their lips meet in a soft kiss and Dean ignores the burn of the ring on his finger turning to red. The two of them start to move their lips together, hastening the kiss but not going too fast wanting to relish in this moment.

When they pull away for air they both stare into one another's eyes; Castiel's cerulean blue to Dean's mantis green. There's so much love in both sets of eyes that they get lost in it before they crash their lips together again.

Castiel is the one who initiates the removal of clothing, slowly removing Dean of his shirt. Dean relishes in the noise his jean zipper makes as Castiel lovingly pulls it down, allowing the fabric to fall to his ankles. Dean quickly kicks off his shoes and steps out of his pants, grabbing for Castiel's. He soon has his angel in just his boxers as well.

Castiel gently nudges the teen down onto the ground, both of them lying down on the grass. Castiel maps out Dean's chest with his mouth, every press of lips sending sparks of pure and utter love to Dean's chest. Castiel reaches Dean's lips again and they make out for a little longer before Castiel removes both of their boxers, leaving them naked.

Dean wraps a hand around Castiel and pulls him closer, pressing his teacher's body to his. He loves the warmth Castiel's body is radiating and he kisses his neck, moaning into it when he feels a strong hand wrap around his erection. "I love you so much Cas."

Castiel sucks on his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and then letting go. "And I you Dean." He kisses him again, taking it slow.

Dean doesn't mind though, the slower they go, the longer they have until reality settles in. Castiel soon has Dean sucking on his fingers and when Castiel thinks they are good and ready he pushes one in, letting Dean adjust. "Tell me if I'm hurting you Dean, don't want to hurt you." Castiel mumble into his neck.

"Feels good Cas." Dean claims, wriggling as Castiel enters another finger.

They take their time with that too but soon Castiel is lining his spit slick erection with Dean's entrance. As he pushes in slowly, Dean lets out a string of 'I love you' from his mouth in a continuous chant. Again, Castiel allows Dean to adjust to the feeling and then sets a slow rhythm when Dean tells him to move. After awhile Castiel's thrusts become faster and more erratic, moans coming from both of them, and Dean relishes in every second of it because he has no regrets. He loves Castiel after all.

He loves Castiel's body, his muscles, that stubble on his cheeks, his mouth, those damn bluer than ever eyes, his messy hair, that gravelly voice, his laugh, his lack of humor, and that look he gets when he's confused. He loves how easily he can make Dean laugh, how he can make Dean sad, how he makes him so angry at him but love him at the same time. He loves everything about this guy, his ability to forgive, how he holds Dean in his arms like he's worth a million dollars, his love, oh Dean loves his love, and damn it Dean has fallen in love with the short man with blue eyes from the library. He loves him so much that by the time they're done Dean is crying, crying for all it's worth because Dean knows, he knows that soon they both will be dead.

[XRings of ConvictionX]

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
